Tangled Trail
by Adventurelife
Summary: Lightning McQueen isn't all that he seems. He's got his secrets like the rest. But what kind of secrets is the rookie hiding? Some of them might shock everyone...It will change everything for some people.
1. Chapter 1

He'd lied to the world; it was as simple as that. With a few misplaced numbers, rearranged documents and the nimble fingers of a friendly hacker he'd fooled them all. It shouldn't have been so easy. Someone really should have figured it out, in fact he never thought it would go undiscovered so long. One week had turned into two weeks, a month, and then a year.

It was so easy; the media ate everything he told them, they bought it like a cheap paint job. He glanced in the large mirror in his trailer and ran a hand through his bright red hair. The image the reflection showed was so easy to plaster on every day. He smirked, the image smirked back, and it was fake, so fake. That mask he wore was important, without it he wouldn't have come so far in so little time.

No, he couldn't think about being discovered. If he thought that way he'd trip up and his carefully constructed façade would fall. He was Lightning McQueen for crying out loud, when he stepped onto that race track. Whoever he was had died a long time ago. He'd come too far to look back. Smirking once more he adjusted his Rusteze jacket on his narrow shoulders and slipped on his aviators.

Lies, he hated lies, but they'd become essential to his survival. This new life of his it wasn't as selfish as people thought. No, his way of living, his choices, and his attitude - it was all for a greater purpose, but the public didn't need to know that. The young racer couldn't help but enjoy the benefits the spotlight provided him. His gut twisted at the thought of all the attention though. With every news story or picture he felt like his secrets would be revealed. It was agonizing.

The spotlight was a two edged sword, a blessing and a curse. It gave him what he needed but it also made his lies more of regularity. He sighed at the deep thought and brushed his all at once sweaty palms across his pants before stepping out of his trailer. Cameras flashed and he winked at the reporters. He sighed inwardly, it was time to pretend to be the person that they expected him to be, the cocky rookie, sometimes it was all too exhausting for him.

B-rringggg, B-rringggg, Lightning felt his shoulders sag as his phone went off in his pocket. It could only be one of four people. It was either Mack, one of his sponsors, or… He paused before pulling his phone out and glancing at the caller ID. A tiny smile crossed his lips as he saw the number. Quickly he found a secluded part of the pits and answered the call.

"Lightning!" An excited voice yelled over the line causing Lightning's brain to rattle in his head.

"Hey, Tommy!" Lightning grinned at the phone.

"Hey! I saw your race!"

"Cool! I was hoping you'd get to watch."

"Yeah…When are you coming to get me?"

"Oh, Tommy," Lightning's heart sunk. "You know I can't."

"But Lightnin'," The young voice whined in his ear.

"What's wrong bud? Aren't they treating you well?"

"I guess… It's just, I miss you. Can't you at least visit? There's plenty of space. And we can cow tip and explore the mine!"

"Tommy." Lightning ran a hand over his hair in exasperation. "You know I can't, the same way you know you can't tell them about me. I tell you what. I'll send you some money for some new clothes and a tool set."

"I want them to know though. They think you're my imaginary friend." Tommy huffed in exasperation.

"Someday I'll be able to come and get you. But for now, you keep them on their toes. Ok. Mater?"

"Mater? SHOOT, that's got to be the silliest name ever!"

"Well you always did like tomatoes…and your name is Tommy. So, it's like tomato."

"But without the T-U-H! You're still bad at names! Promise you'll come?"

"I'll, do what I can…" Lightning gripped the phone tighter in his hand.

"Ok. Promise that you won't forget me?"

"You're my brother; I promise that I won't forget you. I love you Mater." The rookie let his voice soften as he heard shouting in the background. "Better go kid, sounds like they're looking for you. Stay out of trouble."

"No promises. Bye Lightnin'!" The phone clicked and Lightning felt alone once again.

He stood there for a long time before he put the phone away. It always hurt when he had to say goodbye to Mater, there was no way to soften the blow that the ending of a phone call caused. With a frown he shoved his phone into his pocket and hurried to where he knew Mack would be. He really didn't want to be alone with his thoughts.

Of all the people he knew, Lightning could safely say that Mack was one of the few people he considered a friend. It was a hesitant friendship for the racer, but Mack had taken a firm liking to the cocky redhead. There was a sense of recklessness the rookie had that made Mack want to guard him. More than once he'd acted as the kid's bodyguard. He was a regular mother hen when it came to Lightning.

It took Lightning a few minutes to find Mack but eventually he found his driver hanging out with some of the Dinoco team. He shifted on his feet nervously; he never liked getting too close to the King's people. They seemed to see clear past his mask and Mrs. King, Lynda Weathers; she set Lightning's teeth on edge. He had only met her twice but each time she seemed to look deep inside of him and that look of hers made him want to spill the beans to her. It was disconcerting.

"Kid, there you are! I was just telling Mrs. Weathers about our plans for a road trip." Mack grinned.

"Umm… road trip?" Lightning feigned innocence as he glanced towards Lynda. "You said we weren't going to be able to take that trip."

"That's the thing; Mrs. Weathers has a solution for us."

Lightning frowned at the excitement in Mack's tone, he was sure he wasn't going to like this solution. It wasn't that he didn't like the King and Mrs. King. He just felt on edge around them. They were too insightful and caring. The young man found that being around the couple made him nervous and jumpy.

"What is it?" Lightning's suspicious tone caused Lynda to chuckle silently.

"Well, Strip and I were going to take our nephew on a trip and we have one more seat open. What about it?" She sent a warm smile at the nervous racer.

"I don't know, I have a lot of stuff planned."

"No you don't kid. You told me you were just gonna lay around your apartment watching movies."

"Mack," Lightning grit his teeth in annoyance. Mack had removed any excuse that he had. In all honesty he didn't want to be alone, but he hated the feeling of prying minds.

"We'd love to have you along. Sitting alone in your apartment can't be any fun. Cal can't be that much younger than you." She smiled teasingly at the rookie. "He loves making new friends."

"I don't know…"

"Come on kid, it will be fun. And you don't have to miss out because of me." Mack nudged Lightning's shoulder with a grin. "Neither of us will take no for an answer."

"This isn't fair!" Lightning glanced between Lynda and Mack. "There's an uneven number."

"Come on kid! I can't go to that trucker's convention with Gray unless you go with the Weathers! It wouldn't be fair to leave you alone."

Lightning sighed, his one friend, besides Mater had played the guilt card. Despite the rookie's arrogant façade he had a soft spot for Mack. He knew how much his friend wanted to go to that convention. There really wasn't a choice.

"Fine." He grumbled like a child causing Lynda to grin.

"Well that's just dandy! I'm sure you and Cal will become fast friends." Lynda beamed; Cal had been upset at the idea of traveling across the country with only his aunt and uncle as company. Such was the emotions of a thirteen year old boy.

"You won't regret this Lightning!" Mack clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Now, I'm going to go pack."

"But Mack!" Lightning glared after his friend as he disappeared leaving him alone with Lynda. He felt his gut churn, out of the frying pan and into the fire. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that told him it was going to be a very long time before he felt at ease, a very long time indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynda Weathers knew something was different about the newest rookie, from the moment Lightning McQueen showed up there had been a change to the racing game. She found herself questioning the racer, analyzing his actions and making sure he didn't wipe out during the races. It was hard to put her finger on what was wrong, but something was definitely fishy about the young man. She remembered the first time she had ever heard of him.

"Who is that?" She recalled the first time she saw the redhead at the tracks.

"Name's Lightning McQueen. He's the rookie this time around." Strip gave his wife a peck on the cheek. He ruffled her hair affectionately and darted away from the swat meant to catch his shoulder.

"He seems…awfully young to be racing." Worry filled her voice as she finally managed to whack him on the back of his head.

"He's old enough to race; otherwise the officials wouldn't let him out on the track. Don't worry too much, Lynda." He pulled her into a hug. "I'll be sure to keep the Piston Cups in the family."

"Don't get to sure of yourself, you old goat." She smiled but worry was clear in her eyes.

"If it helps I'll keep an eye on the newest hotrod."

"Please do. He reminds me of Cal." She paused and glanced over to where Lightning was chatting with Mack. "He has such a baby face, Strip."

"I'll be sure to let him know you said so. Now where's my good luck kiss?"

"Here." She gave him a quick kiss before shoving him away. "Go, finish getting ready."

After meeting McQueen for the first time in person, Strip had his own assumptions about the new racer. He found himself sharing his wife's concern. The Rusteze racer had shaken the racing world with his first race taking the first win of a new season. Strip himself had been impressed and he began taking an interest in the newest racing sensation. It was later that night after that first race that Lynda questioned him about the young racer.

"So, what do you think of him?"

"Hmm?" Strip turned to his wife with a confused look plastered on his face.

"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?" She glided over to sit beside him on the couch.

"Not really…" He grinned sheepishly.

"I asked what you thought about Lightning McQueen."

"Oh, the rookie," Strip glanced down at his drink. "There's something about him…He's so young."

"That's what I thought." She looked over to where Tex was chatting with Cal. "I can't help but feel like he's hiding something."

"You mean you think he is."

"It's the same feeling I get when I know you, Cal, and Tex have been in my cookies." She gave her husband a sly smile.

"That's a dangerous feeling."

"Cause you know I'm never wrong." She stole his drink and stood with a flourish. "I'd like for you to check up on him."

"Your mamma bear instinct reaching out to McQueen now?" Tex smiled as he walked over.

"I don't know. I just think that McQueen isn't what he appears to be." Lynda sipped Strip's drink lazily.

"Now, don't go jumping to conclusions. McQueen is legal from what I can tell. Just has one of those faces that doesn't age."

"So you're suspicious as well!" Lynda practically accused Tex with a victorious smile.

"Just covering all bases, I like to know who the competition is."

"What do we know about him?" Strip asked curiously.

"He's an only child, parents are traveling the globe and he was discovered in some demolition derby that the Rusteze boys decided to go watch."

"A derby?" Lynda perked up at the mention of her favorite past time.

"Seems like he was pretty good, looks like he tried to cover that part of his past. Other than that…kid hasn't got anything on his records." Tex settled in a chair across from the couch.

"So, he's a mystery is he?" Lynda finished off Strip's drink and turned to collect a plate of pretzels.

"Don't make it more than it's worth," Tex teased. "Sometimes people want to hold onto their privacy."

"She's our resident detective." Strip laughed softly as a pretzel hit his forehead.

It had been a year since Lightning started racing and Team Dinoco still had questions about the young racer. Despite all the digging of reporters and some resident snoops within the inner circle of the racing world, there wasn't very much that the public knew about Lightning McQueen. It was as if the rookie had appeared out of thin air. He was quick to answer any racing questions when interviewed; he would smile at the cameras and play up his cocky act. However, he never ever mentioned family. To the world it seemed like racing was all there was to McQueen's life.

"Mack, really it's fine. I don't mind, go ahead, you deserve some time with your friends."

"But kid, you're going to be all alone, in that awful apartment of yours!"

"You've never even been in my apartment," Lightning laughed quietly.

"Doesn't matter, it has to be awful if you're going to shut yourself up in there until it's time to race again. You're too young to live like a hermit!"

"I'll be fine Mack, I promise. I don't mind that we aren't going on our road trip. You go and have fun with Gray and the others." There was a tone of finality to the conversation that elicited an _ok_ from Mack and then the driver was out of the pits and leaving a young racer to mope.

Lynda paused as she overheard the conversation. It was the end of the current racing season and time for all the racers to take a long overdue break. Her heart ached at the thought of the young racer being all alone for the entirety of the off season. She frowned to herself as the wheels of her mind began spinning frantically. There was only one reasonable solution to the situation. Smiling to herself she spotted Mack and hurried after him. She had a plan to set in motion.

Lightning glared after Mack's truck as he drove away from the Weathers house. The impending road trip made the young man feel like he was anticipating doomsday. He gripped his flashy red suitcase in one hand and shouldered a smaller bag on his right shoulder. His mouth was dry and it felt like something had crawled into his throat and died. No, he did not want to go on this trip, but it was the only way to get rid of Mack.

Swallowing hard he glanced up at the two story house, it was cozy looking. He was expecting something more opulent, considering who the owners were. Shaking his head he meandered up the sidewalk, glancing at the various flowers lining the flower beds and trees dotting the landscape. He had just raised a hand to knock when the front door was flung open and a gangly looking blonde stood in the doorway staring at him.

"Hey."

The kid blinked at Lightning and shifted nervously on his feet. He looked around thirteen and extremely awkward, his hair was in dire need of a cut and he wore a faded Rusteze shirt along with ripped up jeans. Lightning was sure that the Weathers had picked the kid up from one of the questionable bins at the thrift stores, the bins where everything was tossed together. The kid was a mess, but it was somewhat endearing.

"UNCLE STRIP, AUNT LYNDA!" The kid yelled as he slammed the door in Lightning's face. A shocked expression made its way onto his face, who on earth was that kid?

A few minutes passed before the door was opened again and Lightning was faced with an exasperated looking Strip. The look on Strip's face made the uneasy redhead want to laugh. It almost seemed that the older man had ate something that didn't particularly agree with him.

"Sorry about that Lightning. That's my nephew, Cal. He's a bit…"

"Awkward?" Lightning offered as if he was not at liberty to speak.

"Exactly, we haven't quite housebroken him."

"Aunt Lynda says the same about you!" Cal sounded highly offended.

"Well that's another discussion for another time."

"You only say that cause you're scared," Cal shoved his uncle lazily. "I'm mad, you didn't tell me he was coming on our trip."

"I don't have to…"

"Now don't go getting your hair in a twist," Lynda spoke as Strip ushered their guest inside. "Cal here is a fan of yours."

"Aunt Lynda…" Cal blushed and scurried inside. "I have to finish packing."

The youngest Weathers disappeared like a shot leaving Lightning alone with Strip and Lynda. He inwardly cringed, he felt like he was under a microscope when around them. He glanced between the couple and found them talking without saying a word. " _Well that's not scary at all,"_ He thought to himself.

"We'll leave at seven in the morning." Lynda smiled kindly at him. "Night Lightning."

"I'll show you to the guest room." Strip guided him up the stairs. Silently he opened the door and let the redhead in.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem, glad you could come with us. I'll wake you at six, Lynda's fixing breakfast."

Lightning watched the door of the room shut with a finality, it was as if it was sealing himself to a fate of discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning stumbled downstairs to the smell of ambrosia, that is to say frying bacon. He'd not eaten a home cooked meal in a very long time. The closest he got to home cooked was a frozen meal or instant mixes from the store. His mouth was watering and he'd almost made it to the bottom stair when the sound of thumping made him turn around.

The lanky form of Cal came rushing down the stairs, his blonde hair sticking up everywhere. He looked every bit the hobo in the morning. Lightning smirked to himself at the rumpled teen, until he tripped halfway down the stairs and rammed into him. The pair went sprawling and landed in a tangled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Hearty laughter startled the two boys out of their dazed state.

"Well, this is a sight to wake up to." Strip stood over the boys with a grin on his face the size of a mountain.

"Uncle Strip?" Cal sheepishly looked up at his uncle from under Lightning.

"Need help boys?"

"Please? He's…heavy." Cal grunted.

"Hey! You're not so light yourself." The teasing words slipped from Lightning before he could stop them.

"What? You're like a ton or something." Cal stuttered.

"Good comeback Cal," Lightning smirked as he untangled himself from the heap and dusted himself off.

"That's not fair." Cal whined and shot a glare at the redhead. "He was standing in the way."

"None of that Cal," Lynda called from the kitchen.

"How did she hear that?" Cal whispered and made a scared face at his uncle.

"She knows everything," Strip mock whispered as he pushed Cal towards the kitchen. "Don't forget it Cal." He ruffled the teen's hair.

"Uncle Striiiiiiiiip," He whined and ducked away from his uncle's hand.

"Your hair can't possibly get worse." Lightning muttered only to receive a glare from Cal.

"You'll have to forgive Cal. He's not a morning person sometimes." Lynda turned from the stove to smile at the boys. "Have a seat."

"Morning Lyn," Strip himself looked a little groggy but he meandered over to his wife and promptly kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning," She pecked him on the cheek before turning back to the bacon frying.

Lighting stood awkwardly in the doorway watching the three Weathers'. It was all so cozy and sweet, he felt out of place. He glanced at the food already on the table and decided that the awkwardness of breakfast wasn't worth the food. Ever so carefully he backed out of the room, he'd almost made it out of the kitchen when Lynda stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" The Weathers matriarch marched over with a threatening looking egg turner in her hand.

"Um…"

"There's no time for beating around the bush." She waved the turner close to his face.

"Better go, she's a master with that thing." Strip innocently commented before receiving a light glare from his wife. "I love you too Lynda."

"You just hush-up and eat those eggs before they get cold. We have to hit the road soon. Racers have to be some of the slowest eating people I know." She muttered before taking a seat and shooting Lightning a firm look.

There was no escaping the control of Lynda Weathers, so Lightning caved and found a seat beside Cal. He glanced at the teen and smirked, he was shoveling food so fast he was sure he was going to choke. The image reinforced his theory that the Weathers picked the kid up out of a bin…or it might have been a dog shelter, the kid looked a lot like a shaggy puppy. Shaking himself from his imagination he focused on his meal and tried to keep from dreading the trip. He stabbed a sausage as his mind drifted to the thought that his summer couldn't possibly get any worse.

Five hours in a car and he was feeling smothered, Cal had already fallen asleep on him and was using him as a human body pillow. The kid was clinging to him like ugly on Chick Hicks. He'd tried about fifty times to pry him loose but had finally given up. He let his head rest against the window and he watched the scenery zip by at a dizzying speed. A frown was plastered on his face as he pondered as to where their first stop was, the Weathers hadn't given any clue and it was annoying him. Ever so slowly his racing mind began to settle as he let sound of the road beneath the car lull him to sleep.

"He's finally asleep, Strip." Lynda glanced back at the boys with a small smile.

"Ok, so what did you want to tell me Detective?" Strip smirked at the road ahead of him.

"Now don't go ruining my fun," She smacked his arm lightly. "I found some stuff out about baby face in the back."

"Lyn…" His tone was low and concerned.

"I just find it suspicious how practically all his records are sealed. Thankfully I have friends in high places."

"Sometimes there are things in people's pasts that they just don't want dredged up. We should respect that. And how on earth did you get into his personal files?"

"I pulled some favors."

"So that's why you've been feeding me directions little by little? You're taking us on a 'treasure hunt' for information on Lightning. I don't like it Lyn."

"You're worried about him just as much as I am. He needs someone looking out for him."

"And you've volunteered us for the job, right?" Strip sounded amused but not surprised.

"Yes, now make a left and get onto the interstate. We're headed to Georgia."

"Georgia? It's hot there though." He fake whined.

"Toughen up you old coot. A little heat won't hurt ya."

"Lightning isn't going to like our snooping."

"That means we just have to be extra careful."

"You're impossible. If I told people that you like to snoop they would never believe me."

"I don't snoop. I'm just inquisitive and I want to help Lightning. He needs us."

"Lynda… We already are raising Cal and Lightning is a grownup." He could tell she was having motherly longings again. His heart ached at the thought of a child of their own. "Lynda, this is the exit to the nearest hospital."

"Yes, um, sorry this is the wrong turn, we'll only need to take an exit like this in about six months." Her voice was casual.

"Six months?" Strip sounded utterly confused and he glanced over to her. "Are you alright? Are you sick? I can take the exit to the hospital?"

"No you old billy goat. I'm fine, we're going to need that exit in six months… because we're going to be parents."

The tires squealed and the car jerked to the side as Strip swerved the side of the road and promptly parked. It seemed that the Weathers road trip was off to a lurching start filled with discoveries.


	4. Chapter 4

Strip was stunned by the bomb that Lynda had dropped. They were going to be parents. He was going to be a father. Of course Cal was precious to the couple, but they could never replace the boy's parents. It was wonderful news. They were both still young, but after a few years of trying they'd stopped fretting over it. Now, their dreams were coming into being.

"If we don't have children of our own, well, we have each other and we have Cal. There is no reason to worry about it." Lynda had soothed him on more than one occasion. Strip couldn't begin to count the time he'd caught her staring at the baby clothes section of stores.

He smiled to himself as he kept driving down the interstate, occasionally he'd glance at Lynda. The racer couldn't stop watching her; it was as if he was witnessing a miracle. She was fast asleep by then and a tiny smile remained painted on her lips even in rest. A giddiness he'd not felt in a long time rushed over him as he pictured a future with either a little blonde girl or a brown haired little boy rushing around the house and teasing Cal. It was dark outside as Strip passed the sign announcing that they had entered the state of Georgia.

Everyone was fast asleep as the Weathers caravan made its way towards a hotel. Lynda had chosen a town on the outskirts of Atlanta as their destination. Apparently it was the perfect time at night to be checking into a hotel, Strip quickly entered the lobby and checked in before returning to the car. Ever so carefully he opened Lynda's door and gently kissed her which effectively woke her up.

"Huh?" Lynda blinked up at her husband.

"We're here. Time to head into the hotel," He grinned at her.

"Don't forget the boys."

"Sure thing," Strip grabbed the pillow that Lynda had been using and threw it so it clipped Cal in the head.

"HUH! WHAT? EARTHQUAKE!" Cal flailed like a fish out of water. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his hair resembled a porcupine.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not funny Uncle Strip." The teen grumbled sleepily.

"Go ahead and wake up Lightning. I'm going to take Lynda inside first."

"Ok…" Cal smirked and grabbed the pillow that had been used to wake him. As soon as his aunt and uncle had disappeared inside he whacked Lightning firmly.

"Huh? Stop it!" Lightning jerked awake. Spotting Cal with the pillow in his hand he promptly wrestled him into a headlock. "What's up with waking me?"

"We're here."

"Where's here?"

"I don't know. Ask Uncle Strip." Cal grumbled before snuggling down with his head burrowed against his pillow.

"Come on boys. You can sleep when we get inside."

"Fine." Cal huffed and scrambled out of the car. The promise of a bed was too much to resist, Lightning was quick to follow Cal. It was time for a good night's sleep.

The boys were occupied with a putt-putt course that Strip had found, it was the perfect opportunity to find some answers. Lynda announced that she was going shopping in some of the local stores and she was gone. Strip was left to oversee a squabbling Cal and Lightning, sometimes he was sure that the Rusteze driver was still a child at heart. Atlanta wasn't far from the little town that they were staying in, so Lynda took the car and drove into the bustling city. It was only a thirty minute drive but she relished the quietness of the car as she swerved through traffic like the old racing hand that she was.

Her course of action was carefully planned out in her mind as she pulled up to one of Atlanta's hospitals. According to her sources Lightning McQueen had been born in an Atlanta hospital, the only question was _which one?_ Her first three stops proved unfruitful, but the failed attempts were not going to deter her. With a determined glint in her eyes she cranked the car once more and made her way to a courthouse. It was time to pull a few more strings, answers were needed.

"How can I help you ma'am?" A dark haired clerk questioned the derby queen.

"Yes, I need to speak with a Mr. Goldwin." Lynda smiled warmly and offered the man a card. "Tell him Lynda Weathers is here to see him."

"Oh…yes, right away." The nervous clerk bustled out of the lobby and towards an office door. It only took a minute before he ran back into the room, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Mr. Goldwin, he, uh-hh will see you now."

"Thank you for your help." Lynda breezed by him and entered the office.

"My dear Lynda, come in my dear."

"Hello, Gene." Lynda smiled at the man sitting behind a desk in a plush leather chair.

The man behind the desk was white headed with sharp blue eyes. There was keenness around his eyes that spoke of his many years as a lawyer and then a judge. Lynda had known him since she was a child and her fondness of the man hadn't changed. He was exactly as she remembered since the last time they'd visited, around three years ago.

"This isn't a social call is it?" He stood to hug her lightly.

"No, I wish it were though. I have a few questions for you and I don't have the documentation to go snooping through records…" She looked at the grandfatherly man with a sheepish smile.

"So you need your old mentor to go snooping for you?"

"It's not really snooping…It's for the good of a young man Strip and I know."

"Alright, well I do owe you for the last time you kept me from getting shot up." He tugged her hair like he did when she was little. "Now sit down, take a load off your feet and tell me what you need." The judge settled into his chair and made sure Lynda was comfortable.

"Well, you know the racer Lightning McQueen. I'm looking into his background and it seems that most of his records are sealed. The only thing I could find was his date of birth, parents names and place of birth. It's a little hollow for anyone's background story."

"Lightning McQueen, born here you say." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't recall a McQueen in the records, but Lightning. There was something a few years ago…"

"What?"

"Let me see. I keep unusual records in my personal files." He stood and strolled over to a locked filing cabinet and pulled a ring of keys from his pocket. Carefully he unlocked a top drawer and shuffled through the contents. "Hmm, Lightning…Lightning…Ah, here it is." He tugged out a rather thick packet. "This case always bothered me."

Lynda felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, there was something life changing in that envelope, she just knew it. Impatiently she waited for the judge to shuffle over to his desk. She watched as he settled into his chair and began sifting through the contents of the file. It was extremely slow going as her friend read each paper carefully as if searching for something specific.

"Anything yet?"

"Patience," He chuckled. "Expecting important news?"

"Just curious is all." She smiled at him as he tugged a paper up for closer inspection.

"Ah, yes, this is it. Lightning Storm," He chuckled. "I remember when this one came across my desk. Parents chose the strangest name for him."

"Storm?" She swallowed at the sound of her maiden name." What happened to him?"

"The father passed away in a wreck a week or so after hs birth… and the mother took her son out of state. I think the father's name was Jacob Storm.

"Jacob? My Jacob?"

"Your brother Jacob," Gene nodded grimly. "Here's the date," He handed her the paper.

"It was after he returned from the Marines on leave," Lynda's voice choked up. "We had to come and collect him from here. Now, I know why."

"Looks like he was a father, that makes you an aunt again."

"Gene! Do you know what this means? It means that he's only two years older than Cal! And he's been racing. How did he pass himself off as an adult?" Lynda was seeing red and emotions rolled through her. She sat back in her chair; she was shaking with nerves, why had Lightning been in hiding though? Answers only seemed to bring more questions. Suddenly she wished she'd brought Strip along with her. She was an aunt again.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynda was in shock, she'd assumed that her brother had been visiting friends in Georgia when he was killed. She closed her eyes and settled back into her chair again. It was a lot to take in, now she had not one but two nephews. There was a sense of understanding slowly creeping into her bones as if she finally understood the connection and concern she'd had for Lightning since the first time she saw him. It was all because he was family, yes, that explained the need she'd felt to keep him safe and the extra concern of him being alone.

"I want to know why I wasn't contacted." Lynda fixed the judge with a stern look.

"The mother wanted no ties to the family. She had full custody of the child."

"So she skipped town with my nephew in tow." Her voice grew quiet. "Do you think he knows that we're related?"

"I can't say Lynda. It's hard to tell what he knows, but you need to approach the subject carefully. If you don't he'll run. He sounds like a runner already."

"I'll keep that in mind. Why didn't you contact me about all this?" She looked hurt.

"Lynda, you know how busy my practice was sixteen years ago, and papers and cases were shuffled together. There are more Storm families out there than just yours." His voice was gentle. "If I had known more information I would have contacted you. I assumed that you knew. If I had been sure that Jacob hadn't informed you of his wife and child, then I probably would have told you."

"Thank you Gene." She stood on slightly unsteady legs and offered him a hand. "May I borrow these papers? I'll mail them back."

"Nonsense, I'll just run some copies for you." He took the folder and marched over to the printer in the room and proceeded to copy the entirety of the file.

She watched him with her mind trapped in a surreal world. How was she going to broach the subject of Lightning's lies and his relation to them? The man…she paused, no the _boy,_ gave no indication that they were related. Perhaps he didn't know. The vacation was becoming far more revealing that she had assumed it would. With thoughtful silence Lynda waited on the papers that changed everything. It was painful to think that an extension of her family had been under her nose all of this time.

A haze of questions buzzed in the young woman's head as she drifted out of the courthouse. The car was crowded with specters of the past as she drove back to the hotel. Memories of her brother raced back to her with extreme clarity. It was as if he was sitting next to her and taunting her like he did when they were children. Jacob was the trickster of the family, always surprising people on their birthdays or anniversaries. She never thought that he would surprise her with a nephew and after sixteen years. Lynda swallowed hard at the thought. _Only sixteen years old._ The thought made her slam on the brakes as she pulled up to collect the boys.

Her eyes watered as she contemplated her teenage nephew speeding around the race track at breakneck speed. She wanted to grab him by the scruff of the neck and lock him in the house with Cal. The thought of Cal and Lightning becoming best of friends and causing mayhem made her smile to herself. As she watched Strip and the boys walk towards the car she silently thanked her brother for the new family member she'd just discovered.

"I'm telling you that I won!" Cal was scowling directly at Lightning.

"I got the most points!" Lightning grinned and caught Cal in a firm headlock and dragged him towards the car where Lynda was waiting with a smile.

"Boys!" Strip sounded beyond exasperated and his hair looked as if he'd ran his hand through it multiple times.

"Uncle Strip!" Cal squealed like a stuck pig. "HELPPPPP!" He drug his heels as Lightning tugged him to the back doors of the station wagon.

"Well, he's suddenly become quite social." Lynda called out to Strip with a laugh in her voice.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into those two." Strip sounded lost. He glanced at Lynda with a question glistening in his eyes. "You okay?" He leaned against the side of the car and leaned down to kiss her through the open window.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled thinly.

"How about the two of us go out for dinner and leave Cal with Lightning at the hotel?"

"I suppose…We need to talk."

"Please, Lynda, you're making me nervous," He slid into the passenger seat beside her. "Boys get in the car!"

The sound of clambering of teenage boys caused Lynda to smile. Her family was growing by leaps and bounds it seemed and she had no problem with gaining new charges. However, it seemed that Strip was a bit flustered; she couldn't wait until she saw him as a father.

Strip smiled as he pulled out the chair for Lynda. She was more beautiful every single day and he couldn't keep the grin that found its way onto his face when he saw her. He still felt giddy at the news of their impending parenthood, but the day of spending time with Cal and Lightning had made him a bit nervous. If they ended up having more than one child along with Cal, he could only imagine the chaos that would consume their house. He couldn't wait for that chaos. The racer thought he was ready for everything.

"Thanks." Lynda smiled up at him as he kissed her cheek and joined her at the table.

"So…what is it that we need to talk about? You aren't dumping me are you?" He grinned at her lazily.

"You're stuck with me, you old coot." Lynda rolled her eyes and glanced down at the menu.

"Is everything alright with the…baby?" Strip sounded so worried it made Lynda smile softly. "You're okay right?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.

"Are you going to be a worry wort for the next six months?" She teased gently, "Or should I have waited till the baby was here to tell you?"

"I'm pretty sure I would have noticed."

"You Weathers men can be a bit oblivious." She chuckled. "Everything is alright. I go for a checkup when we get home."

"Good, good. You need to take it easy." His eyes glistened. "No overworking yourself."

"No need to baby me, Strip. I'll be alright."

"I mean it." He fixed her with a firm look.

"Alright, I'll be careful." She shook her head in exasperation as the waiter took their order before disappearing.

"So…what did you need to talk about?"

"This." She pulled the papers she'd collected earlier from her purse and handed them to Strip. "I went to visit an old friend in Atlanta today and I found this."

She watched Strip as he leaned back in his seat and his eyes darted across the paper. Confusion danced across his face and his brow furrowed, that's when she knew he was putting everything together. His brown eyes were a plethora of emotions as he caught her staring.

"Lyn…" His voice was hushed and he gripped the papers tightly. "Jacob? Lightning?"

"He's two years older than Cal."

"Two?" Strip's shoulders slumped. "Lightning is our nephew? He's sixteen?"

"Only sixteen and he's been racing!" She whispered through clenched teeth and leaned forwards. "How did he pass himself off as an adult? I want to know if his mother is alive and if she is she has a lot of explaining to do."

"If she isn't? I hate to think that…our nephew." The words felt foreign on his tongue in reference to the redhead. "I hate to think he's an orphan too. But it's possible and if he is…"

"We adopt him, just like we did Cal." There was no hesitation in her voice. Strip smiled softly, she'd already decided what to do. His heart swelled as he realized once again that his wife's heart was bigger than the state of Texas. She was amazing and without trying she constantly reminded him of how lucky he was.

"Of course, I'll have Tex look into it. Maybe we can track down where she is."

"I don't want him running." She looked worried.

"Then we'll have to keep him from knowing we know how old he is. I don't think he'd hang around if he knew we were related."

"He's became rather social with Cal though."

"Probably because of the closeness in age…That sounds so strange to say out loud."

"A sixteen year old beat you in a race." Lynda's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Well, as soon as we can we're getting him off of that track. And he won't get back on until he's at least twenty." Strip shook his head and frowned. "Reckless teenagers."

"At least he didn't joyride like you did when you were sixteen!"

"I only did that once!"

"And got your hide tanned for it."

"I still remember that whoopin'."

The two chatted quietly for the remainder of their meal but their new family member was never far from their mind. As they entered the hotel room they found themselves drenched with a bucket of cold water that was rigged above the door. The sounds of snickers from the bathroom filtered to their ears.

"I never would have guessed their ages." Lynda muttered as she rolled her eyes. "It's obvious now. Please make sure you call Tex."

"Will do," He smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Boys! Come clean up your mess, then get ready for bed." The older racer dried off and changed clothes before slipping outside to make a phone call that would hopefully put them on the road to finding more answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Tex came through like he always did for his friends. He burnt the midnight oil in search of answers for the Weathers family and it paid off. It took the tycoon longer than he would have liked, but his name along with a little bit of money opened doors. It surprised and alarmed Lynda and Strip to find out that there was quite a bit of a fight to find answers. Two weeks passed before Tex had texted with definite information as to where they should head next.

Delanie Willard was the name of Lightning's mother according to his birth certificate. It had taken a lot of digging but eventually Tex's contacts had discovered where she might be, and consequently the Weathers' caravan was taking the direction to find her. Lynda was determined to find answers as to why her nephew had been separated from her for so long and why his mother had decided to disappear from his life. She was a woman on a mission and no one in their right mind would try and stop her.

It had been a tough start to the road trip, which was a fact that Lightning would admit willingly. He hadn't liked the idea of traveling with the intuitive Weathers family, they had all seeing eyes and it made him cringe. However, the more time he spent with them the more they felt like family. It was quite nice to tell the truth. He'd fell into an easy friendship with Cal and he'd slowly begun to open up to Lynda and Strip, it was as if he finally had a family.

The racer paused at the thought of being part of the Weathers' family. It was too nice to be true, he'd often pondered about being a part of a family, and he shook his head as he glanced at a sleeping Cal. They were roaring down the interstate, Strip was the only one awake besides him. Rain splattered on the window and he was left to his brooding. That was fine by him; he'd needed time to mull over everything that was happening in his life. Ever since the day they'd played put-put together he couldn't help but imagine himself staying with them. He couldn't though, that much he knew. There were too many lies that he'd created, and he'd lose his dream of racing. It was as simple as that. So he'd keep his hope of being part of their family to himself, he was only sixteen after all. If he blew the whistle on himself…well that would just stir up trouble for everyone, especially for Mater. He let out a mental sigh and leaned his head against the back of his seat and drifted off to sleep. Maybe he could come up with a solution for his troubles if he slept on them.

Strip wasn't sure what to think as he exited the main highway, he hoped that Tex hadn't somehow chose the wrong place to send them. Despite his worries that they'd taken a wrong turn he kept going, his heart was in his throat. Answers…perhaps where they were headed would finally shed light on the mystery that was Lightning McQueen, or was it Storm? Sighing softly to himself he picked up speed, the wide open road folded out like a red carpet.

With every mile he looked for a sign of life. Nothing, there was nothing as far as the eye could see, just dirt and more dirt. He was getting tired and his sleep deprived mind was sick of the dry looking brown and red soil. After several more miles the headlights lit up a dingy sign announcing that they were entering Radiator Springs. He grinned and pressed on the gas, at last! Civilization! His foot fell like lead on the gas and he picked up speed, the road called to him like a beacon of light.

He didn't realize just how fast he was going until he was startled by a blaring siren, he braked hard and drifted off the main road and through the dirt. A sickening pop and the wheel jerked to the left, Strip sighed as he realized he'd just earned a flat.

"UNCLE STRIP! LOOK OUT FOR THE COW!"

"What cow?" Strip swerved as Cal's scream was right in his ear.

"That COW!" Lightning joined in on the yelling match.

He'd missed the cow thankfully, but unfortunately he'd not noticed the barbed wire fence nearby. The station wagon caught it and dragged a good portion of the fence along a strip of asphalt. Part of the fence caught under the front fender and hooked around the front, which effectively popped both front tires and managed to fishtail. The station wagon promptly rammed into some statue of an old car with a man behind the wheel. Something went flying through the air and knocked out a stoplight.

Strip was mortified. He'd never driven so badly in his entire life. True, he'd been half asleep, but that was no excuse, he should have known better than to drive when he was so exhausted. Cal and Lightning had woke up throughout the chase but Lynda remained asleep and thoroughly cushioned by several pillows. He was thankful he'd not crashed into a wall. He stared at the statue in stunned silence as the siren blared louder behind him.

"Roll down your window hotshot."

"Yes sir." Strip hadn't felt so chastised since he was a teen. Obediently he rolled down the window and was greeted by a badge and a stern looking officer.

"You're in a heap of trouble boy."

"Don't I know it." Strip muttered.

"You been drinking?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, we'll see about that. Better mosey on over to the jail with me." The officer opened the car door and expectantly waited for Strip to get out of the car. With dread curling in the pit of his stomach the racer crawled out of the car.

"Are you being arrested?" Cal called after his uncle and promptly bounded out of the car with his new digital camera in tow. Smiling he snapped a picture of his uncle being patted down by the officer.

"What about them?" Strip was worried about where Lynda and the boys would end up.

"You walk a straight line and I don't see why you all can't stay in the Cozy Cones. I don't particularly like staying at the jail."

"Okay." Strip quickly walked a straight line and proceeded to answer questions for the officer.

"Alright, seems like you're sober, but the judge, he's gonna have to see you in court tomorrow. You caused a lot of damage."

"Alright… Name's Strip Weathers."

"Sheriff Crawley."

"Um…can you show us to the Cozy Cones?"

"Will do, just get them and pile up in my squad car. I'll take you there. That wagon ain't goin nowhere." Sheriff shook his head and waited for the group to pile into the squad car.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Strip." Lynda hadn't said much since she woke to find Strip carrying her to the squad car.

"Later." He sounded downright embarrassed.

"Did you decide to joyride?"

"Not now," He whispered and turned a little more red. "He is a Sheriff."

"Just use those puppy eyes of yours, maybe that'll get you less time."

"You ain't helping."

"I told you to get more sleep."

"I will next time."

"Good."

"We're here." Sheriff's gruff voice stopped the couple's discussion. "I have the keys for now, you can stay in number one." He tossed them the keys. "I'll pick you up at seven. Judge doesn't like it when you're late."

"What have you gotten us into now Strip?" Lynda teased as they all hustled inside the Cozy Cone.

Strip sighed to himself as they settled in for the night. Things were in a constant upheaval, maybe they wouldn't get fined too much…maybe Cal would delete that picture. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep. The racer was beginning to get tired of waiting for answers, he could only hope they'd find some in Radiator Springs.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven o'clock came earlier than Strip was expecting. He barely had time to tumble out of bed and wash his face before a horn sounded outside of their makeshift holding cell. Lynda was less than happy about having to get up at such an early hour. She made sure both Lightning and Cal were ready before hustling the group out to the waiting squad car.

"Good morning Sheriff." Lynda's voice was warm and cheery, Strip was sure it would melt butter.

"Too early." Strip actually grumbled causing Lynda to stifle a laugh behind her hand.

"Quit dragging your feet hotrod." Sheriff grunted, his voice floating through the open window.

"You'll have to forgive him he's not had his coffee." An overly chipper Cal piped in as he slid into the back of the car.

"You're never this excited this time of the morning when we get up early." Lynda narrowed her eyes at her nephew teasingly.

"This is different! Uncle Strip is getting into trouble…instead of me."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying all of this." Lightning grumbled sleepily. "Now, that wouldn't be very nice."

"Oh, please, I know you want to see what's gonna' happen to him." Cal giggled.

"Shh, boys," Lynda shook her head and slid in the front beside the Sheriff. "They mean well."

A grunt was Lynda's only reply. It seemed that Sheriff wasn't in the chatty mood so she limited the conversation and buckled herself in. She listened to Lightning and Cal discussing the possible punishments that Strip might face and she couldn't help but smile to herself. Lightning was a missing piece in the family puzzle. He was clicking perfectly with Cal and finally warming up to Strip. All she needed was for him to relax around her.

In the early morning light the group got a better look at Radiator Springs. The little town was bathed in a layer of dirt it seemed, but Lynda found it a quaint place…she liked it. Silently she cataloged the buildings in her mind. With a lurch the squad car finally pulled to a sharp stop in front of what Lynda assumed to be the courthouse.

"Out with ya." Sheriff opened the back doors of the car while sending Strip and the boys a stern glare.

"Come on Uncle Strip! Times a wastin'!" Cal grinned and shot out of the car to avoid a whack to the back of the head.

"Now, don't get testy." Lynda pecked Strip on the cheek while smoothing out a wrinkle in his shirt.

"Hard to do when you got Mr. Sunshine in the backseat with you." The racer looked embarrassed at the sight of the courthouse.

"Be glad the paparazzi aren't here."

"Not helping Lightning." Strip muttered, cutting his eyes at his newfound nephew.

"I'm just saying," He raised his hands. "It could always be worse."

"Better get inside. Judge don't like to wait." Sheriff grabbed Strip by the arm and ushered him up the stairs into the building. The rest of the Weathers entourage shuffled in behind the two.

The courtroom was appropriately small for the size of the town, but it seemed stuffy and crowded to Strip. He shuffled nervously as the sheriff semi-pushed him into a hard wooden chair. Strip was sure that the sole purpose of those wooden chairs was to make those on trial as uncomfortable as humanly possible. Carefully he leaned back in his chair, he was aware of all the eyes on him.

When he first walked in he had noted the few chairs in the room were already occupied by various people. None of them looked very happy, it made him cringe internally. The previous night was not one of his best moments. He was sure that he heard muttering in a foreign language, it was combined with two very angry looking men, both with dark hair and apparently violent tempers. Strip slumped a little in his seat. Maybe he could hide.

"Hey, you got a lawyer? Sheriff says you got to have a lawyer." A mop top nine year old plopped down beside Strip. His hair was a rusty color and was sticking up in every direction, oil stained overalls that were a couple sizes to big hung on his small form. Hazel eyes paired with a lazy grin caused Strip to smile briefly.

"No, haven't got a lawyer. You trying to represent me?"

"Shoo, no. Sheriff wouldn't let me no how!" The child grinned goofily at Strip.

"Tommy -I mean Mater- what have I told you about talking to the prisoners?" Sheriff's stern voice caused the young boy to jump up and the chair clattered to the floor.

"Um, you said …not to." He scuffled his feet and stared at the ground.

"What am I gonna do with you boy?" Sheriff sighed and tugged him to the side. "You got to listen to me. You're my responsibility now."

"Ok…"

"Now go sit with Flo and Ramone while I deal with this prisoner." The officer ruffled the child's hair and urged him towards a couple sitting side by side.

"Boys, come on." Lynda turned to find that both Cal and Lightning weren't behind her.

"I don't feel good. I'm just gonna walk back to the cozy cone…" Lightning groaned a bit and glanced at Cal to see if he was convinced. He'd almost stepped into the courtroom when he heard the voice of Tommy. He couldn't let his brother blow everything. It was too soon, and he hadn't planned on finding Tommy all the way out here.

"I don't know." Cal sounded unsure. "Can't you wait till after the trial?"

"Nah, I don't think I should."

"Lightning are you alright?" Lynda stepped into the conversation carefully. Her brow furrowed as she looked over Lightning and Cal. Her younger nephew seemed fine, but Lightning seemed to be extremely pale. "If you're sure you don't feel good…"

"I don't."

"Alright then. Just be safe walking back."

"I will be." He turned on his heel and bolted off.

"What's wrong with him?" Cal muttered under his breath.

"Probably nothing too bad. Come on." She put a hand on his back and ushered him inside.

Lynda and Cal hurriedly found seats and remained standing. A door banged open and a distinguished looking man stalked into the courtroom. His hair was black with a hint of grey beginning to touch the temples, sharp blue eyes glared at those in the courtroom.

"May Doc have mercy on your soul." Sheriff muttered behind Strip.

"He doesn't even have a lawyer!" Cal piped up helpfully.

"Anyone here want to represent this hotrod?" Sheriff practically yelled.

"What'd he say?" An older woman with gray hair held an ear horn to her ear. "He needs a date? Well he does remind me of my Stanley." She muttered to herself and shuffled up towards Strip.

"Congratulations you got yourself a lawyer. Mrs. Lizzie." Sheriff carefully guided her over to stand beside Strip.

"Hello Ma'am." Strip sent her an uncertain smile.

"What was that?" She raised her voice at him.

"All rise, the Honorable Doc Hudson presiding."

"I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I want his head on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots! No, check that." The judge settled into his chair. "I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm…" His gaze landed on Strip and his eyes narrowed. "Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town!"

Strip's eyes went wide at the exclamation of the judge. What had gotten into him? It was an accident, but he wasn't a true criminal! He didn't even have a lawyer. His eyes darted from the judge to those in the chairs behind him. Outraged yells echoed through the courtroom.

"Someone want to fill me in on what's happening?" Strip was utterly confused, he looked at his elderly lawyer.

"He said he's guilty!" Mrs. Lizzie whacked him upside the head with her ear horn. "You broke Stanley's statue!"

"Hey! Don't hit me?" The Dinoco racer covered his head defensively.

"Case dismissed!"

"Hey! You can't do that!" An angry female voice burst from the back of the courtroom.

"Sally…" Doc sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"You can't just let him go! Didn't you see the road outside!?" The girl planted her hands on her hips and glared up at Doc.

"Ramone! What did he do to your shop?"

"He scratched the paint on my car man! I should take a blow torch to him!" An angry Hispanic man stood from his seat.

"Luigi? Guido?" She swiveled on her heel and stared down the two Italians.

"He made a mess!" Luigi stood to his feet enraged.

"And if that keeps you from selling tires?"

"I will lose…everything!"

"Exactly!" The blonde teen marched to the front of the court. "Your honor. I suggest that Mr. Weathers fix our road!"

"I want him out of here!" Doc stood from his seat.

"Come on! The town needs this! It would help with business!"

"The food at my café won't sell itself Doc!" Flo stood and grabbed Ramone's hand. "Ain't that right honey!" The loud roar of outraged citizens caused Doc to set back in his chair again.

"Well. Looks like your fixing a road. Hope you know how to pave." The gavel fell, and Strip felt like crawling under his chair. The day was getting worse and worse.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a monstrosity. That was the only label that Strip could give the beast that he was staring at. He gulped and glanced back at the sheriff and judge of the little town he found himself in. Swallowing, he let his eyes wander over to Bessie, as they called _it._ She was the dirtiest thing he'd seen in a long time, and the bubbling steaming tar in the buckets was spilling over.

"I want my phone call." Strip muttered quietly.

"After you and Bessie take a ride." Sheriff grunted and escorted his prisoner over to Bessie.

"Don't quite know what I'm doing."

"Ain't nothing to it. Just get in the car there and start driving. Bessie will do the rest." Doc called after Strip with a slight smirk in his voice.

"I'm supposed to get one phone call!" Strip turned to narrow his eyes at Sheriff.

"Alright, but you'll have to wait. You might as well start paving,Hotrod."

Strip sighed as he slipped into the vehicle to pull Bessie. He wished he hadn't driven while sleepy. Resigned to the fact that he'd have to wait to make his one phone call the racer began to pave the road. Lyn was tucked back in the Cozy Cone after a bad bought with morning sickness. He felt like a heel for having to leave her alone. The boys were her only company, he felt uneasy about leaving his teen nephews with her. Over the course of the road trip the pair had become more at ease with one another, each day seemed to show how young Lightning was. It was as refreshing as it was terrifying. He shuddered to think of what kinds of pranks they would dream up.

Two hours passed with Bessie huffing and puffing. Strip was not in the best of moods when he stopped for a break. In fact, one might say he was down- right cross. He parked the monstrosity and scowled up at the burning sun. The racer wanted nothing more than to be with his wife and nephews. He was sick of paving. It was stuffy and hot, sweat trickled between his shoulder blades and between his eyes.

"Too hot for you, Hotrod?" Sheriff's voice floated over to him. He'd been supervising all morning.

"Can't say." Strip let his eyes fall on the officer. "Anything to drink? Can't refuse your prisoner the necessities."

"Hmmph." A sharp grunt was his response before a water bottle sailed through the air and hit him in the chest.

"Thanks." He twisted off the top and gulped down the water.

"Got a few more hours out there."

"I'm beginning to think that you just like my company." Strip grinned cheekily at Sheriff.

"Not quite." Sheriff snorted. "Just need our road fixed."

"Got a question for you. Mind answering?" Strip strolled over to sit down on the bench that Sheriff occupied.

"Don't have to answer." Suspicion slipped into Sheriff's voice. He glanced at the racer with narrowed eyes. "Better make it quick. You got work to do."

"It has to do with why we're here."

"Really now?" A sharp glance was spared for his prisoner. His lips thinned out into a grim line.

"Delanie Willard, who is she?"

Sheriff stiffened subtly at the name. His mind sped up to a dizzying speed and he carefully turned to look at his prisoner.

"Never heard of her." His face was set in stone. A carefully crafted poker safe masked his suddenly anxious mind.

"It's important to know who she is." Strip's voice became more serious. He leaned back against the bench.

"As important as it is. You still have work to do."

"Changing the subject won't stop me from finding out." Strip looked straight at the officer, unwavering in his resolve to find answers. "Dancin' around the truth ain't gonna change what you know."

Silence fell between the two men. It was a stiff stare off and for several moments it seemed that neither would cave. The racer and the officer were immoveable and silent.

"Delanie Willard." Sheriff finally caved and turned to stare at Bessie. His tone was heavy and there was a wistfulness to his face. It was a subtle look, but Strip caught it.

"Yes. She's connected with someone in my family."

"Hmmm." Sheriff seemed uninterested. "Been a long time since someone mentioned her to me." He sounded like he had swallowed gravel.

"I only heard the name this past week."

"Willard isn't the real last name. It's just an alias she used." A fondness crept into Sheriff's voice.

"What was her real last name?" Strip pressed again for answers.

"Don't reckon that's any of your business."

"You're getting awfully defensive." The racer narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"What does she have to do with you, Hotrod?"

"I need to know."

"She was my daughter." Sheriff all at once snapped at the racer. "What do you want with her? She's been dead for years."

"I'm sorry." Strip swallowed a lump in his throat. _Open mouth insert foot._ Strip sighed to himself.

"Can't change what happened. What I want to know is why you're so interested in her." The law officer's glare deepened dangerously. "I want answers now." His hand shot out and grabbed Strip's wrist.

"She had a son." Strip's tongue ran away from him.

"Son?" Sheriff's voice tightened. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Strip held Sheriff's gaze firmly. "I wouldn't lie. Ain't no reason to lie about that."

"I'm…a grandfather." He sank back against the bench, his shoulders slumping. "Who did she marry? Where is my grandchild?"

"Let me finish this road…then we'll have a long talk." Strip stood wearily and stretched.

"Alright." He watched the racer head back to paving the road. His heart hammered angrily in his chest and his mind raced. The Hotrod had just decided to shake his poor world to the core. He sighed and raked a hand over his face in worry. How could life change so quickly?


	9. Chapter 9

It was day three in Radiator Springs and Lightning was still hiding out in the Cozy Cones. Nothing that Lynda, Strip, or Cal tried would convince him to leave their little hotel room. He wasn't about to reveal himself to Mater. The redhead was faking a cold and it was making Lynda extremely mad.

"Why are we letting him hide?" Lynda frowned at Strip as he slipped on a pair of boots he'd bought at Miss Lizzie's store.

"Because, we can't force him out." His eyes silently spoke to his wife. They couldn't let him know that they knew. He might run, then they'd be in a lot more trouble.

"You nearly done with the road, Uncle Strip?" Cal grinned at his uncle as he reclined back on the couch.

"Better hush up or I'll make you help me." Strip ruffled Cal's hair. He sighed to himself, day three in the little town and he still hadn't been able to contact Tex. After his first day of paving he'd tried to call his friend. Unfortunately, a storm had knocked out the signal hindering him from making his one phone call.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm gonna explore with Mater and Sally." The teen grinned at his uncle and hopped off the couch. "I'll see you later." He darted outside and off into the distance.

"He's going to be the death of me." Lynda sighed.

"What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to talk to Flo. I'd like to know more about the town." Her eyes told Strip that there was more to her plans, but she didn't want to risk Lightning overhearing.

"Alright, just be safe." He kissed her on the cheek before tugging her against his side.

"You stop that!" She laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaning down to capture her lips.

"Oh wow…. I really feel sick now." Lightning's voice cut in on the pair, "Definitely didn't need to see that. I'm going to take a shower and pretend I didn't see that."

"Don't look now…but his age is showing." Lynda laughed next to Strip's ear.

"He sure looked disgusted." Strip's lips twitched. "I'm not sure why?" He kissed her lightly before turning to leave.

"Remember to drink some water."

"I will!" He grinned at her as he strolled outside.

Lightning sighed as he finished dressing after his shower. He ran a shaking hand through his damp red hair. Things were going to blow up in his face, he just knew it. Mater was going to spot him and then everything would fall apart. All his racing dreams and then he'd end up in the foster system again.

He hunched over the edge of the sink as a pain hit him in the middle of his abdomen. The young racer bit his lip until he tasted blood. It had been acting up since his last race, he'd got rammed pretty good. He winced as he recalled how hard he'd been rattled. That race had scared Mack quite a bit. As the pain eased off he straightened himself and stared into the mirror.

Staring back at him was a pale looking redhead with bags under his eyes. He'd not slept since he'd came to Radiator Springs, the fear of discovery kept him on high alert constantly. A shiver ran down his spine as he stepped out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom. He stepped towards the bed only to find himself being tackled by a flying mop topped child. His heart sunk into his shoes.

"LIGHTNIN'! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" Mater's voice rang through the room.

"Tommy!" Lightning forgot himself and swung the little boy up into his arms. His face nuzzled its way into his rusty colored hair and inhaled. He'd missed his little brother. He swung the mischief maker around before tossing him lightly onto the bed. A happy squeal filled the room.

"How'd you find me!?"

"I… it's a long story." Lightning sunk down on the bed beside his brother. "Why did you decide to come here?"

"I was lookin' for Cal!" Mater grinned at his brother, his snaggle tooth smile caused Lightning to melt a bit.

"You can't let anyone know that we're related." Lightning whispered to Mater.

"Why? I missed you. You're my brother."

"Cause…They might try to separate us. I can't let them do that." The older boy decided to be extremely blunt.

"Is that why you made sure I was with Sheriff?" Mater suddenly became extra serious.

"Yeah. I can't lose you too." Lightning tugged his little brother into a tight hug. "We have to be careful. Okay?"

"Okay… But can you at least come play with me? I'll make sure I only call you Lightnin." He bit his lip. His lips trembled.

"Just wait till I'm old enough. Then you can come live with me." Lighting tugged him close again. He dared anyone to try and take Tommy away. They'd find out just how tough of a kid he'd become. "It's not safe for anyone to know we're related. So we have to be really careful. But I promise. When everything is safe, we'll be together."

"And I'll get to come to your races?"

"Every one of them, champ." Lightning ruffled his brother's hair. He'd promise his brother the world. He would lie for the rest of his life if it would keep him safe and protected.

"Come on! We're gonna do somethin' really fun!" Mater gripped his brother's hand and tugged him outside. Lightning couldn't resist the puppy eyes his brother was giving him, so he found himself taking a trek into a cow pasture.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sure we're sure!" Sally's voice cut in from beside Cal and Mater. "What's the matter?"

"I think he's chicken!" Cal grinned at his new friends. "Here Lightning!" He tossed the redhead an airhorn.

"I don't know about this…" He glanced at Mater.

"It's really funny!" Mater grinned.

With a resolute sigh Lightning snuck up to a sleeping cow and pressed the button on the airhorn. All at once the cow tipped over and lay there mooing loudly. Laughter erupted from the kids and Lightning grinned. He hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

All at once an angry bellowing caught the group's attention and fear shot across Sally and Mater's face.

"RUNNNNNN!" Sally shot forward grabbing Cal by the arm.

"Why?" Lightning sounded perplexed.

"IT'S FRANK!" Mater started running like crazy, his little legs pumping angrily.

"Who's Frank?" Lightning turned only to catch sight of a furious looking bull.

"THAT'S FRANK!" Sally yelled.

"CHICK HICKS HE'S HUGE!" Lightning screamed and ran after Mater.

Without second thought he scooped up his brother and ran after Sally and Cal. He didn't take time to register what he was doing. His eyes were on the outline of the fence. He took a deep breath and slid under the fence with Mater still held tightly in his hold. Frank kept bellowing angrily, but the fence kept the angry bull away from the panting kids. They all heaved deep breaths and stared at one another.

"That…was… AWESOME!" Cal grinned at Sally, then he turned his grin on Lightning.

"Nope. Not doing that again. Not with Mater in tow. Guys! He's only nine!" Lightning frowned at Sally and Cal.

"What? He's the one who taught us!" Cal sounded confused.

"Mater…"

"Umm…sorry." Mater grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"You are all impossible."

"Lighten up Lightning." Sally grinned and bumped shoulders with him. "A little adventure never hurt anyone."

"I'm going to pretend that you are all simply escaped mental patients…and pretend that this never happened. If we do it next time… we have to do it closer to the fence."

"That's the spirit Lightning! We'll make a cow tipper out of you yet!" Cal high fived Sally and then Mater.

"I'm pretty sure you're all going to give me a heart attack." Lightning couldn't help but wonder what the next few days would hold. Would he be found out? Would he get dragged back into foster care? What would happen to Mater? There were so many questions left unanswered.


	10. Chapter 10

"You did what!?" Tex Dinoco exclaimed before staring down at his phone.

"It was really just a misunderstanding…" Strip sounded like a guilty child.

"Strip, where on earth are you!? I was about to send out the search parties!" Worry coated Tex's voice.

"Sorry about that. We're all fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much…"

"He's doing time in the slammer!" Cal yelled from behind Strip.

"Cal. Don't make me gag you." Lynda frowned at her nephew.

"You're in prison?" More worry filled the tycoon's voice.

"Technically he's not IN prison," Cal piped up helpfully. "He's doing community service."

"That's it. Outside Cal." Lynda caught her nephew by the arm and dragged him out of the sheriff's office.

Strip ran a hand over his face in exasperation. After he'd paved the road he wondered if Cal would let the story slip to the paparazzi. The kid had recently let his tongue run away with him. Sighing the racer turned his full attention back on the phone conversation.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, tell me where I need to send the lawyer?"

"Town called Radiator Springs."

"Alright. Y'all sit tight."

"Don't have a choice. I'm paving a road." Strip grumbled. He was beginning to hate pavement.

"I better get all the details later."

"You will, probably from Lynda or Cal."

"How do you end up in these situations? I knew you were rough on the track, but tearing up an entire road?" Tex seemed to be enjoying the banter.

"Funny. Real funny Tex."

"Glad you agree." Tex grinned at the phone. He was looking forward to that story.

"Time's up Hotrod." Sheriff's gruff voice brought the conversation to an effective end.

"We won't need the lawyer."

"I'll send one anyway. Never know what might pop up. Take care of yourself."

"Will do and same to you." Strip hung the phone up with a sigh.

"Back to work." Sheriff escorted his prisoner back to the ever-pleasant Bessie.

Strip glowered up at the tar bubbling from Bessie's buckets. He was beginning to resent the machine, as if it was a sentient being. He paused…Wouldn't it be something if everyone on earth was a car. And there were no humans? The racer shook his head at the thought. _Cal must be rubbing off on me. Crazy thoughts and all._ With a slight smile at the thought he clambered back into his mobile prison and began slaving over the broken road.

Lightning hid behind a filing cabinet in the court house. Sally was stationed beside him unmoving. He couldn't believe he'd been roped into the scheme. Quietly he glanced at the fourteen-year-old girl. The responsible persona she'd put on when he'd first met her had melted away when she helped instigate the cow tipping incident.

"What are we doing?" He whispered at her.

"If you'd just shut up you'll see." She narrowed her eyes at him pointedly before flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Well excuse me for worrying that I'll get run over by another angry bull."

"Shh! Someone's coming!" She jerked the redhead down and into the shadows.

Footsteps echoed through the hall, Lightning tensed up at the sound. He didn't like hiding in a courthouse. There was some illegal feeling about it. Biting his lips, he shifted even further in the shadows. Sally shot him another look to keep him from making a sound. Silently the pair watched as Doc Hudson ambled into the room.

His face was set in its constant scowl and Lightning wondered if his face hadn't just frozen that way. Narrowing his eyes at Sally he mouthed to her _What are we doing here again?_

She elbowed him sharply and motioned for him to watch the doctor. With a roll of the eyes the redhead decided he might as well watch. He couldn't possibly get into any more trouble than he already was.

Doc collected a stack of papers and moved to settle into his chair. With a grin Sally grabbed Lightning's wrist and began mouthing a countdown.

 _3…2…1…_

Sally tugged on something and a bucket hanging high above the adult's head tipped. Feathers and water coated the unsuspecting judge.

"SALLY!" Doc dropped the papers onto his desk. He surged to his feet and looked around.

"Quick." Sally hissed under her breath. The trouble making blonde dragged Lightning from behind the filing cabinet at just the right time. Doc's back was turned, and he was scowling at the opposite side of the room.

Lighting's heart beat in his throat, he ran hand in hand with Sally until they were safely hiding behind Lizzie's store. The pair collapsed in a heap under a rather tall bush. He glanced at the crazy girl that had been dragging him to trouble lately. Silence settled between the pair. All at once a laugh crept past Sally's lips.

"You're insane." Lightning accused before he began laughing as well. He grimaced a little as laughing tugged at his sensitive middle.

"His expression though!" Sally giggled.

"How did he know it was you?"

"Doc is my grandfather." Sally shrugged.

"How'd you end up here?"

"My parents died in a plane crash. Doc is my only living relative."

"Oh…sorry." Lightning stared up at the clouds.

"It's ok. I was five when it happened. Radiator Springs is home." She beamed. "We don't get a lot of visitors."

"You and Mater seem pretty close."

"Yeah, I watch out for him. We're the only kids in town." She pointed to a cloud. "That looks like a cow." She snickered. "Maybe Frank."

"Ha, very funny." The redhead glanced at her. "How'd Mater end up here?"

"Sheriff actually brought him home." She sighed. "It's pretty sad. Someone just abandoned him in the back of the cruiser."

"How!?" Lightning played up his apparent confusion.

"He went to some law conference. There was rumors of some missing kids. And Sheriff was heading down the interstate to come home…Heard something in his back seat. There was Tomm…I mean Mater."

"I thought his name was Mater."

"His name is Tommy... He's just started asking us to call him Mater." She smiled. "Anyway. Sheriff brought him back here. Mater's been here for two years."

"He seems happy."

"I think he is. He's part of our family."

"That's good." Lightning swallowed the lump in his throat. So they didn't know that he'd slipped his little brother into the Sheriff's car when he wasn't looking. He released a long-held breath. They didn't have a clue. His hands shook subtly as he pointed out another cloud.

He was riding a fine line of deception. He'd been covering his tail for years, ever since… The teen shook his head, no, he couldn't think about what had happened all those years ago. Carefully he shoved any thought of the past to the back of his mind and leaned back. He wanted to enjoy his time in Radiator Springs. No one was going to find out his secrets, he'd make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author Note: To my lovely, patient readers, here is an update! Thanks for liking this story and following it! Thank you for all your comments and support! It means so much to me that you are enjoying the story and encouraging me!**_

 ** _Enjoy the new chapter of the Tangled Trail adventure,_**

 ** _Adventurelife_**

~Two Years Prior~

Lightning glared out the window of his current foster home. It was in a decent part of town, but his bed was a tattered mattress laying on the floor of the attic. His foster family decided he didn't deserve a nice bed like their _real kids._ He knew why they took in foster kids. No, he wasn't a stupid fourteen-year-old, he'd grown up quick being in the foster system for a good portion of his life. All they wanted was the money they could swindle from the system. Money that was meant to take care of him, not to pamper their stupid kids.

Angrily he picked up a ragged tennis ball he'd found on the way back from school. _Bounce…bounce…bounce…_ His greatest entertainment was bouncing a ball off the attic wall. They wouldn't let him watch tv with Stacey and Greg. Nope. It was a normal routine. Get up and survive. They'd made him start going to the school counselor after a fight at school. It wasn't his fault that the kids at school were jerks. It wasn't his fault that he was an orphan. He slammed a fist against the floor.

It didn't help that Tommy was in a different foster home. He wasn't allowed to see him…He slammed a fist against the floor again. _It will help if you're separated._ The teen spat on the floor. He was sick of the lies, he wasn't an adult, but he knew a lie when he heard it. Years of training had made sure he didn't trust any adult.

There was no question in his mind. He had to find Tommy. He swallowed remembering why they were in the foster system anyway. The redhead leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Red. After three years it was vividly in his memories. They'd killed her.

His eyes pricked with unshed tears. He couldn't cry, Tommy needed him. He had to get them to safety. Sharp eyes snapped open and he collected the box he'd found in his locker. There was a threatening letter and an empty handgun. A warning. It reminded him of the day his mother died.

Those people had been after something. He'd only been eleven. Tommy was four and they were headed home from a trip to the library and the ice cream parlor. Lightning was holding a sleeping Tommy and his mother was by his side. It was perfect. Until the rain had started.

With the rain there came a stalker. Delanie could feel eyes on her, it was unsettling. She placed a hand on her eldest son's back. Her gut churned painfully.

"No matter what you hear, keep running. You understand Lightning." She'd gripped his arm tightly and made him look her in the eyes.

"Mom?"

"Promise me that you'll take care of Tommy." She tightened her grip, her grey eyes cut into his chest. Something was wrong…his mom had never sounded scared before.

"I promise. But you'll help me take care of him."

"If anything happens. Find a Sheriff Crawley. He'll help you both. He lives in Radiator Springs."

"Ok…" Lightning's eyes filled with worry.

"Don't look so down, Champ." She ruffled his hair. "Everything will be ok."

"I don't believe you."

"You need to be fast." The young mother ignored his statement.

"Mom…I'm slow."

"Speed. Lightning. You. Are. Speed." Her lips formed a thin line. "Say it."

"Mom…" Lightning frowned again and started to protest.

"Say it." She waited impatiently. "Say it Lightning. Believe it. It's the truth." She kept hold of his arm. "Speed. Lightning. You. Are. Speed."

"Speed. I. Am. Speed." He nodded firmly as if trying to convince himself.

"Good…Good." She kissed his red hair. "I love you both. Now when we turn the corner I want you to run." She shoved him and turned to face their stalker.

A gun went off… distant yells echoed in Lightning's ears. He ducked into an alleyway and hid behind a giant dumpster. He waited a long time; the screech of tires made his ears ache…and then there was silence. Earth shattering quietness made him restless. Slowly he crept out from behind the dumpster and snuck back to check on his mom.

There was nothing left. Only cold concrete stained with a puddle of red. His eyes darted around the area and he spotted a rolling tube of lipstick and a box no bigger than the palm of his hand. He snatched them up and felt a lump rising in his throat. Tommy mumbled in his sleep…How he'd stayed asleep was beyond him. His mom was gone.

Lightning's eyes snapped open and he wiped stubborn tears away from the corners of his eyes. He was back in the present. His mother's disappearance was three years in the past. He wasn't eleven anymore. He wasn't helpless…no he was fourteen and ready to take control. The young man wanted protection for himself and his brother. With a shaky hand he decided on a course of action and packed his backpack with everything he'd need.

It had been tricky getting everything he'd needed. He'd had to steal a couple bags from his foster siblings. Then he'd proceeded to collect things that could be used for Tommy and himself later. He knew the time frame of when the others were in the house, so he carefully waited for the perfect time to disappear.

They thought he was in bed, but they were so wrong. He dashed down the road with two bags over his shoulders. With a little bit of hacking he'd discovered exactly where Tommy was. His heart was in his throat one minute and then back down in his shoes. There was a lot riding on the success of his little escapade.

Limbs shaking slightly, he snuck up to the back door of Tommy's foster home. He pulled out a lockpicking set he'd acquired through unusual means. With practiced ease he unlocked the door and slipped inside. This house was a fire hazard. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the trash littering the floors. How could they put his brother in a house like that?

The teen picked his way through the house until he found his little brother huddled in a back room. He scowled. They'd left the seven-year-old by himself. His resolve hardened…he had to get his brother and himself out of the foster system.

"Lightnin!" Tommy launched at him. The little boy was trembling and he clung to his brother with all his might.

"Shh…it's ok. I'm here." He crouched down in front of his sibling. "Get what you need and we're leaving."

"Together."

"Together."

Tommy was off like a shot. He bounded over to the corner he was previously in and collected a small bag. Without second thought he ran over and gripped Lightning's hand. He was ready to leave.

Hurriedly Lightning and his brother left the house and the equally seedy neighborhood. The older boy had a plan, it had been rolling over in his mind for a couple days. He'd used some hacking skills to get the answers he needed. He knew who could help them. Luck was on their side.

It took them two hours but finally they found their destination. It was near a park in the city. Somewhere he and Tommy had gone before their mother had died. Lightning's sharp eyes landed on a sheriff car. There it was! He glanced around and spotted the man from the pictures he'd hacked. It was Sheriff Crawley.

"Tommy, you have to be quiet." He ruffled the boy's hair. All at once Lightning felt on edge. He glanced behind him and spotted a far too familiar figure. It was one of the men that had taken their mother. His time was short. Heart pounding frantically, he grabbed Tommy into a firm hold and dashed to the law enforcement car. He jerked on a back-door handle and found that it was mercifully unlocked.

"Lightning…."

"Shh. I want you to lay in the floorboard." Lightning waited until the little boy had complied. "Don't move. Don't say a word." He grabbed an old blanket from one of his bags and tossed it over his brother. It effectively shielded him from sight. He made sure Tommy had his bag.

"Lightning…" Tommy's voice was filled with fear.

"Shh…it's gonna be ok. You just have to listen to Sheriff Crawley. OK?"

"Ok…Where are you going?"

"Um…I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you." Lightning closed the door carefully. He looked around for their stalker and found him a block away. Time to make good on his promise to his mother. "Speed. I. Am. Speed." He was off like a shot, drawing all attention away from his little brother.

A warm breeze blew over the two teens and Lightning felt his eyes snap open. He took a harsh breath and shook himself from the dream…no from the memories. A shiver ran down his spine. There was a valid reason he'd kept lying through the years. That reason was fear. Fear for his brother and fear for himself.

The racer glanced at Sally. She was relaxed and playing with a withered piece of grass. He wondered if he got too close to anyone…if they'd be taken away just like his mother. Teeth clenched he stared at the sky. No one would believe him if he told them about what happened. No one ever believed a kid until it was too late. He sighed. _Guess I'll just have to stick to the shadows._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author Note: After a long stint of finals, jobs and such, I am free to post an update! I am so sorry for the delay to update, but here it is, another episode of Tangled Trail. WARNING: Things are going to start getting very tangled. Please, have patience, all will be explained! Have fun! Thanks for your patience!_

The end was in sight. Strip smiled to himself triumphantly, he'd almost completed the cumbersome task. Absently he wiped sweat away from his face and parked Bessie. It was time for a well-deserved water break. He didn't want to move; the misery of the heat was apparent as not even the kids had ventured out into the scorching sun.

Sheriff was reclining under the shade of a tall oak; a glass of ice cold lemonade was perched in his right hand and a hat was laying on his lap. With a sigh Strip exited his mobile sauna. His shirt stuck to his back and he was sure his socks would be soaked in a few minutes. He couldn't wait to be done with the road.

"Too hot for you?" Sheriff spoke in a solemn tone. His eyes bore into the racer, ever since Strip's initial declaration the law officer had rarely spoke to him. When he did it was clipped and with no pleasantries. "Don't go getting any ideas of skipping town."

"Wasn't planning on it. We have a conversation that's long overdue."

"Perhaps."

They sipped their drinks in contemplative silence. A few minutes passed before Strip went back to work. Sheriff stayed glued to the shade, his mind lost in thought. It was years back when he'd lost Delanie. He swallowed harshly as memories of the day that the letters and phone calls from his only child had stopped. If it hadn't been for little Mater he'd have become bitter.

He still wanted to know what had happened to his daughter. His little girl with the coppery brown curls and curious grey eyes. He sipped his drink again. Sooner or later he'd get answers, the officer had been relentless in his search for answers over the past few years. He'd pulled all the strings he knew to pull. Everything was a dead end.

Strip let out a whoop of excitement as he came to the end of the road. He'd finished it finally! It had taken him a week, but it was done. He knew where to take the cumbersome Bessie. Excitement bubbling up in his chest he deposited Bessie in the shelter built just for her. The excited racer was making his way to talk to Sheriff when he heard it. He started running towards the familiar sound. It had to be the Dinoco helicopter! Tex had come through again! He grinned and hurried over to where Sheriff was still lounging.

With a grunt Sheriff sat his cup aside and left the comfort of the shade. He squinted and was able to make out the word _Dinoco._ He scowled in the direction of the prisoner running towards him. It seemed that the hotshot had called in the cavalry.

"So, they finally came to pick you up." Sheriff snorted and shook his head at the racer. "I better make sure you did the road right." He stalked off to check the road. There was no way that he was getting away without doing his job.

The copter landed and as soon as the blades had stopped out came Tex Dinoco, Rotor, and a fancy dressed man. Strip grinned as Tex made his way over.

"How on earth do you get into such trouble?" Tex clapped him on the back.

"No clue. I mean, I had Lynda with me." Strip grinned. It was a relief to see his friend and sponsor. "You didn't have to come all the way out here."

"Sure, I did. I want to get the whole story." Thunder rumbled overhead and Tex looked up at the darkening sky.

"Better head over to Flo's before it comes a downpour." Sheriff grumbled. "I think everyone's congregated there." He collected his lemonade glass and headed to his cruiser.

The other men stared after the obviously agitated officer.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little testy." Strip grinned. The officer had begun to grow on him…despite his previous status as a prisoner.

"I ain't waitin' all day. Y'all want a ride or not?" Sheriff yelled.

More thunder and lightning cut off Strip's reply. Without a second thought the whole group made a dash to the waiting cruiser. Haphazardly they all piled in. Sheriff pressed on the gas and the car rushed forward. Tex grabbed hold of a seat and let out a whoop.

"Ever think of becoming a racer?" Tex grinned as the officer glanced in the rearview mirror.

"There's enough hotshots in this world." Sheriff scoffed and turned a corner throwing Strip into Rotor.

"Would you mind slowing down?" The fancy dressed man spoke at last.

"Oh, Strip. This here is your lawyer, Rodney Fairtred."

"Pleasure." Strip tried to sit up only for Sheriff to take another sharp turn. "Ain't this the long way?"

"Don't know what you mean." Sheriff slammed on his breaks and threw the car into park. A smirk was plastered on his lips as he slipped out of the cruiser and opened the back doors, so his passengers could get out.

"Strip! You've been teaching him to drive." Tex grinned at his friend.

"Actually, I think Lightning might be the one who did that."

Thunder rumbled overhead effectively disturbing the conversation. They all made a mad dash inside as the rain began to fall. Unfortunately, all of them were soaked except Sheriff, he seemed to take great delight in that.

Everyone had decided to gather inside of Flo's. The sound of laughter, background music and the scent of home cooking made the picture complete. Tex smiled, he liked the down to earth, hometown feeling of the place. Locals milled about at the tables and a blonde teen was chasing a younger boy.

"Look Sally!" Mater rushed Tex as if to try and bowl him over. Tex was ready for the child and swung him up into his arms. It was pure instinct.

"Howdy. Now were you trying to knock me over?" Tex grinned at the snaggle tooth smile the child gave him.

"Nawwww, I couldn't stop in time. Sheriff says my brakes are rusty." The child tilted his head and looked confused. "But I'm a kid, not a car. I don't have brakes."

"And what's your name? Mine is Tex." He maneuvered the child to his hip and walked over to sit beside Lynda and a dripping Strip.

"Tommy. But everyone calls me Mater."

"Mater. That's an interesting name."

"I like it." He wiggled out of Tex's hold and ran over to press his face against the diner's door. "Where's Lightning?"

"He's probably sulking." Cal commented as he sipped on a soda.

"I thought he was coming with you?" Lynda frowned at the boy as he made a slurping sound.

"I don' know." Cal shrugged. "He's been moody lately."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the itching powder you put in his socks?" Lynda's lips twitched. She'd pulled her fair share of pranks when she was younger.

"THERE'S LIGHTNING!" Mater gripped the door and ran outside to greet the redhead.

"Hey, Mater." Lightning scooped up the child and made a fast dash into the diner.

"I told you that his stomach would win out honey." Flo grinned and smacked Ramone on the arm.

"Sure did." He kissed her on the cheek and went to sit beside Luigi.

"Now, here you are…leaking all over the floor." Flo tutted and fussed before grabbing a towel from the back and wrapping it around Lightning.

The redhead sent her a small smile, but he seemed rather distant. Lynda frowned to herself, that was odd. She couldn't help but watch him as he sat down in an empty seat at the table beside them. Doc was watching the proceedings with a critical eye, more than once Lynda caught him watching Lightning. It was a curious look that was on the doctor's face, it made her wonder if he recognized something in his face…some clue to his parentage. She shook her head and stood.

"Flo, I'll help you." She went into the kitchen.

"Aww, honey ain't no need to help me."

"Sure, there is. There are extra mouths out there to feed. Let me help." She turned to stir something on the stove. A big whiff of one of Flo's dishes made her pale.

"You alright sugar?" Flo laid a gentle hand on Lynda's arm.

"Yeah…I am. Just that smell."

"Smell?" Flo paused and looked from the food to Lynda and back again. "Oh, honey." A smile crossed her face. "You're gonna have a baby."

"Shh, I haven't told anyone…other than Strip." Lynda trailed off and a soft blush tinted her cheeks.

"Oh, don't you worry. I won't say a word." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I have my own secret to inform my Ramone about."

"Really?" Lynda looked more closely at her. "You too?"

"Yes. We been married a long time." Flo turned to stir a pot. "I'm waitin' to tell him."

Lynda felt a connection with the woman. Radiator Springs had been growing on her through the past few days. She turned to fix a few plates to take out to the others. With a soft sigh she let her mind wander as she helped deposit the meals to everyone. Hopefully there wouldn't be any drama during the evening meal.


	13. Chapter 13

Lightning pushed the food around on his plate, his mind was far away. The rain always brought back more memories than he cared to count. He let the sound of chattering townsfolk wash over him like the unrelenting rain. Maybe listening would buff away the ache in his chest. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes, he tried desperately to erase the picture of falling rain washing away the puddle of red. He felt nauseated, he took a sharp breath as something cool touched his hand. His eyes snapped open.

"You alright Lightning?" Lynda's brow was furrowed with concern.

"Yeah…Everything is fine." The racer nodded his head sharply.

"If you're sure." She turned back to her own food, but the concern was clear on her face.

"So, how'd you get into racing son?" Tex turned his attention onto the Rusteze racer. He'd been curious about the rookie for quite some time.

"Oh, you don't want to hear that story." Lighting stabbed a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth.

Doc turned slightly to look at the hotshot. He seemed uncharacteristically humble…almost like a different person. The older man would have been lying if he didn't say he saw himself in the young redhead. He'd kept up with the racing world, he couldn't help it. Especially when he kept hearing about a young rookie with attitude and skill. It was like hearing about himself, it was uncanny.

"Don't be so sure of that." Doc surprised himself as he spoke up. "There's more to the story than you just being _discovered._ "

Silence fell over the diner and Lightning found all eyes on him. He had their undivided attention, despite not wanting it. Another piece of chicken conveniently found its way into his mouth.

"Pleaaasssseee, Lightning!?" Mater shot his sibling a pleading look.

"Mind your manners, Mater." Sheriff scolded, but it lacked conviction. He was just as curious as his charge.

"It's not that big of a deal." Lightning glanced down at his plate, memories flashed through his mind.

"Come on. Just tell us." Sally rolled her eyes and plopped down beside Doc. "We haven't got all night."

"If you're sure…"

"Stop beating around the bush."

"Well, it was a few years ago…"

"What happened?" Sally blew a spit-wad, it landed in between Lightning's eyes.

"Whah?" Lightning's eyes crossed, and he glared at the blonde.

"Sit down Sally." Doc tugged his granddaughter down with force. "Mind what little manners you have."

"Grandpa."

"Don't you grandpa me." The doctor turned to focus his attention on the young racer. "Go on."

"Well…I was in a crash derby."

"You? What-a you doin that for?" Luigi piped up.

"Needed the money. I didn't have a cent to my name." A far away look overtook his eyes. His fingers drummed against the table nervously. "I saw an opening, they needed another driver. I struck a deal with them. If I won, the first race I'd get the car."

"And you won the first one?" Lynda settled beside Strip. Her eyes roved over her nephew's face worriedly.

"Of course." A smile tugged at Lightning's lips. "It was fun. An adrenaline rush…Took about a year, but I was close to the top of the food chain there. Managed to scrape out a living through prizes."

"Then what happened?" Strip joined in.

"Dusty and Rusty. They were spectating at a derby one night. And they noticed me." He shrugged. "They found me afterwards and asked me if I wanted to try something different. The rest is history."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-One." Lightning grinned lazily, but inside his heart was thumping. _Believe me…believe me. Come on. Come on._

"You've got a baby face." Doc shot an amused smile at him.

"Something I can't seem to help." He sighed dramatically. _Whew…that was close._

"Guido, turna the volume up!" Luigi instructed animatedly.

" _Authorities have noted that a systematic attack has occurred against police across the nation."_

" _That's right Janet. Investigators are looking into various crimes that have been ignored in the past."_

" _One such incident would be the disappearance and alleged murder of a detective in Georgia."_

" _Detective Delanie Willard went missing years back. The Georgia Police Department attested it to corruption found in Detective Willards files. She was linked to drug deals and black marketing of illegal weapons."_

"What?" Sheriff scowled at the TV. His face was red as a beet, fury shot through him. There was no way that his only child was a criminal. She'd done her job as an officer, he was sure of that. "That's ridiculous." He stood to his feet his cup gripped tightly in his right hand.

"Sheriff." Doc's voice was calm. "Sit down."

"Did you hear what they said!" It wasn't a question.

"We all know it isn't true. They're just speculating." Doc tried again.

"They should let her rest in peace." Sheriff slammed his cup down. His hand drifted to his sidearm.

"Ok. You need to calm down." Lightning tensed up. He hated guns, his mind flashed back to the gun that was left in his locker before he and Mater had escaped the foster system.

"I'm going home."

"Mater. You can stay with me." Doc kept his eyes locked on Sheriff. Maybe offering to care for his charge would snap him out of it.

The officer's shoulders slumped subtly before he sat down. He ran a tired hand over his face. Couldn't they just let his little girl stay dead. Every so often they'd drag her name through the dirt. It hurt. He knew her better than anyone.

"My mom used to tell me, "News is like trail mix. Pick out the good stuff and spit out the rest." Lightning offered with a grin.

Sheriff's head snapped up in surprise. He used to tell Delanie the same thing, it brought back good memories. A sigh passed his lips and a thin smile stole across his face. He would find out the truth, then the news people wouldn't be spreading anymore lies.

The rain had let up at last and everyone stepped outside. It was quiet, no sounds filled the air except for the occasional drip of rain water rolling off the buildings. Soft conversation filled the evening as the stars peeked out from the clouds in the sky. Cal, Mater, Sally and Lightning occupied a bench…despite the warning that they would get wet. They all were stargazing, hoping to see a falling star.

 _Swoosh! Bang!_

Something sang through the air and cut into the ground next to the bench.

"Someone's shooting at us!" Cal yelled as he jumped from the bench.

"Get down." Lightning hissed. Hurriedly he collected Mater as another shot rang through the air. He felt adrenaline course through him, blood thundered in his ears.

Sally threw herself onto the wet ground. She flattened herself beside Cal.

Strip grabbed Lynda and urged her to run towards the diner, they'd barely stepped outside. Ramone had the same idea and he ducked back, shielding Flo with his own body.

"What in …" Sheriff pulled his gun.

"You go left?" Tex had his own gun in hand.

"Signal that it's you Texan."

"Name's Tex." The two armed men spread out.

"Peace man, not war." Fillmore's docile tones joined the volley of shots. An unmanly squeak left him as a bullet cut off a chunk of his far too long hair.

"Shut up soldier! Grab Sally, I'll get one of the others." Sarge ordered Fillmore with practiced ease.

They worked seamlessly, bobbing behind lampposts and benches until Fillmore snatched Sally up. He made a mad dash towards the diner, bullets whizzing by. Sarge grabbed Cal by the shirt and ordered him to run. The veteran proceeded to pull a gun…from some hidden pocket. He shot back in the direction of the enemy. Mater and Lightning were next.

"Lightning. I'll grab Mater. You go on." Strip's voice caused Lightning to jump.

"No. You take him. I'll come behind you." Lightning shoved Mater into Strip's arms. "Go."

Another volley of bullets caused Strip to make a dash towards the diner.

" _Speed. I. Am. Speed."_ Lightning ducked down behind a trash can. He took a deep breath and began running.

 _BANG! BANG!_

Lightning stumbled through the diner door behind Luigi, Guido, and Doc.

"Made it." Lightning muttered, his foot caught on a rug.

"You ok, Lightning?" Strip asked from where he was holding Lynda to his side.

"Yeah." Something wet trickled down the side of his neck. The world tilted. _Thud._

"Hotshots. Always trying to be heroes." Doc grunted as he tugged the racer to his feet and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Some people never learn."


	14. Chapter 14

The volley of bullets had ceased. An uneasy quiet covered the town. Sheriff edged along the side of a building with his gun at the ready. He gritted his teeth. No one threatened his town and got away with it. A few more cautious steps, he peered in a window. There was movement. He signaled to Tex.

He readied himself and waited for Tex to position himself. All exits were closed off. A mental countdown commenced, Sheriff only hoped that his partner was on the same page. With a rush of adrenaline, he kicked in the main door of Casa Della Tires.

"Come out with your hands up." He raised his gun, ready for whatever came through the door.

Nothing moved, he listened closely and heard shuffling. The sound of glass shattering cut through the air.

"Over here!" Tex's voice was strained. A gunshot rang through the air.

Sheriff ran around the corner of the building. He found Tex in a fist fight with another man. The assailant was vicious looking, but his left hand was bleeding and a gun lay on the ground.

"Behind you!"

The officer turned sharply and reflexively pistol whipped his attacker. He crumpled like a sack of potatoes. Sheriff kicked the gun away from the unconscious man. Shaking his head, he bent down and handcuffed him.

"Bunch of yahoos." The sounds of fighting had eased. Sheriff turned to find Tex holstering his gun.

"He's out for the count too."

"Good, get their guns. I'm going to get the cruiser. Then we'll take them to the jail."

Tex nodded and collected the weapons and handed them to Sheriff. He shook his head. What possible reason could anyone have for shooting up a quiet town? The tycoon glanced at the prisoners. The weapons were professional snipers' weapons, but for some reason they'd not used a silencer. Almost like they were trying to draw someone out… He paused. If the weapons were professional, the shooters had purposely missed. They'd wanted to get caught. Tex needed to make a phone call, he needed to do some digging. The sound of Sheriff's cruiser pulling up dragged Tex from his thoughts. He roped in his mental investigation as he helped load the prisoners into the cruiser.

The only sound filling the cruiser was the rumble of the engine. A heaviness settled between Tex and Sheriff. There was an unspoken understanding. Tex knew from the grim look on Sheriff's face that he'd come to the same conclusion about the perpetrators laying in the backseat. There was something rotten going on.

Though the shooting had stopped, the occupants of Flo's diner had decided to keep inside. They'd wait until Sheriff gave the all clear. Mater was clinging to Flo, Sally was tucked against Ramone's side. Everyone else settled into the back, avoiding the windows as much as possible.

"Hold this against his neck." Doc ordered Strip.

"How is he?" Strip swallowed the lump in his throat. Blood seeped through the towel and he fumbled for another towel.

"Hit his head pretty hard." Doc checked the back of Lightning's head. "I wish I could stitch that up." He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Doesn't seem like he was hit anywhere else?" Lynda muttered from her seat nearby.

"No. Just the neck." Doc glared at the door. "Don't move your hand."

Doc kept his eyes on his newest patient. Things were quiet, and everyone was on edge. The only sound in the air was the incessant ticking of the clock. It was maddening. _Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock._ The sound of a door slamming had everyone jumping slightly. Doc glanced towards the doors. A sigh of relief passed his lips. It was Sheriff and Tex.

"Did you get…um?" Mater's lips trembled. His eyes kept darting over to his unmoving brother.

"Yeah." Sheriff came over to crouch in front of his charge. "They're in jail. You won't have to worry about them bud. Flo, you mind watching him for me?"

"Not at all. Come on Sugar, I'll fix you some hot chocolate." She ushered the children into the kitchen.

"Sheriff. Gonna need the cruiser. Got to go stitch Lightning up." Doc motioned for Strip to pick him up.

"Sure." Sheriff looked grimly at the redhead before stalking outside. He made record time driving to Doc's clinic.

Strip's heart was in his throat, he held tight to Lightning through the ride. He refused to loosen his grip until he was inside the clinic. It was clear to him that he didn't want to lose his nephew before he'd even gotten to truly know him. Life was so fragile, his stomach twisted into painful knots as he watched Doc stitching up Lightning's neck.

"There." Doc finished his handiwork and washed his hands. "He'll have a whopper of headache. But he'll be fine."

"Good." Strip frowned at his nephew's paleness.

"He's lucky it didn't anything vital." Doc fiddled with an IV. "Better get comfortable. He'll be out for a while."

Strip nodded and settled into a chair to wait. He ran a hand over his face, life just kept getting more complicated. Shootings in a town…in the middle of nowhere. Things weren't adding up. He sighed, he wondered if Tex would do some more digging. Carefully he leaned back and let his eyes close.

Tex glared at his phone, how could people be so dense? The red flags were up. His contacts were scraping the bottom of the barrel. Someone was covering things up. With a sigh he dialed one last number. It took an hour or more, but he hung up with answers.

"I have some answers." Tex glanced at Sheriff.

"You do?" Sheriff looked up with a frown.

"My contact said they've been looking for some snipers involved in recent shootings. So they're sending some people down here to collect the weapons and the prisoners. It just might be a federal case."

"That doesn't answer the question as to who they are. And what they were doing here? Here of all places." Sheriff shook his head.

"Once their prints are checked and the guns…I'm pretty sure we'll be getting more in depth answers. But we both know that they wanted to get caught. Their car was parked behind Casa Della Tires. They could have made a clean get away."

"Why though? Unless they are after something?"

"I think we should check the car. Maybe they left some clues in there."

"Could be." Sheriff glanced at the clock. "It's going to be a long night."

"We can take shifts watching them."

"If you're volunteering I ain't gonna stop you."

"Wouldn't think of leaving you in here alone. Not with a pair of snipers."

"Good to know. Both the doors are locked."

"I'll take first watch. You go get some rest."

"Bossy out of towners." Sheriff grumbled halfheartedly before stretching out on a cot.

Soon the only sounds in the jail was snoring and the ticking of the clock. Tex leaned back in his seat. The trail leading to the two snipers was extremely tangled. He paused. Maybe it wasn't something that they were after…but someone. Lightning, he was the only one that was hurt. But maybe it was a coincidence, after all he'd been the last one to run inside.

He glanced at the jail cell. Those two were professional. They'd hit exactly who they'd meant to hit. His stomach turned sharply. According to what little he had gathered from Strip, Lightning was only sixteen. They'd shot a child, it made him sick. He needed to dig up more on Delanie Willard. There was more to the situation than met the eye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: To my lovely readers! This is a long awaited update and I thank you all for your patience! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Please keep hanging in with me, college makes it tricky as to when I will update. But I will update! Here is chapter 15, enjoy!**

He'd opened a can of worms. Tex sat back and flipped through the file he'd dug up at the town courthouse. Delanie Willard was Sheriff's only daughter and according to his contacts she had a clean record. Until she disappeared. They'd found a body. But it had been nearly impossible to distinguish. Mysteriously the coroner's office where the remains were being held had burned down.

There had been nothing left for Sheriff to bury. There were no personal effects, no husband, no record other than the apartment she'd lived in. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The Tycoon had a few friends within various police forces. They owed him some favors.

"Sergeant Geary." The voice was stern.

"Dale, good to hear from you."

"Tex? Is that you, you old badger!"

"Yep, it's Tex. Listen I'm needing some help."

"Just name it." The officer became serious all at once.

"Delanie Willard, what can you tell me?"

"Hold on. Let me go check something." Footsteps echoed over the line. "Alright. We can talk now."

"What do you know about her?"

"Dirty Cop."

"You're sure?"

"I didn't say that. It's just what most believe. Her records were the cleanest I've ever seen. Then out of nowhere she's linked to drugs and black-market deals."

"So, it was out of character for her?"

"Definitely. I knew Detective Willard. She was a good policewoman."

"Did she have any aliases? Any records she might have covered?" Tex fiddled with the file he'd found.

"She went by the last name, Willard but her file is under Crawley. Most of her records are sealed to the public."

"Are there any records that you have that no one else has seen?"

"Well…" The officer paused. "She left some things in my safe keeping. Tex. She was an undercover cop. There's sensitive information that I can't just let anyone have."

"Active case?"

"Yeah. Why do you need information on her?"

"There was a shooting."

"Shooting." His voice dropped low. "Tex., I need details and location. If this is related to Detective Willard."

"A teenage boy was shot."

"Name."

"Lightning McQueen."

"Lightning Storm you mean? Tex. Who shot him?"

"We have two snipers. I helped the local sheriff catch them. But it was strange. It seemed like they wanted to be caught."

"I need a location. I'm bringing some extra man power."

"Radiator Springs."

"Keep on the downlow. Delanie had two sons. Lightning and Tommy Storm. Don't let them out of your sight."

"Why are they after the kids?"

"They probably think that Lightning has something they want."

"Alright. So keep them out of sight?"

"Yes. I'll be bringing in the Feds as well. Better safe than sorry."

"Good. Talk to you later Tex."

"Thank you. Dale."

"You're welcome."

The dial tone shook Tex from his daze. Those snipers were sent ahead to scout out. They wanted to see what the town's manpower involved. And they'd pinpointed the weaknesses. Like a lion stalking its prey. They were sitting ducks, waiting for the final call to dinner. He gripped the file.

"What did you get yourself involved with?" He glanced at the picture he'd pulled out. The face of a lovely young woman stared up at him. She was dressed in her uniform from police academy. He sighed.

"Find anything out." Doc spoke as he slowly strolled into the record room where Tex was secluded. Strip walked in behind the town doctor.

"What do you recall about Delanie Willard? I mean Crawley."

"Smart young woman." Doc went to a filing cabinet. "She wasn't a dirty cop. Despite what the news said. Sheriff drilled it into her that being a dirty cop was as bad as being a murderer."

"They were close?"

"The closest. At least that's what Sheriff thought." He opened a filing cabinet with a key. "This has been sitting here for a long time." The town judge pulled out a dusty looking box and looked at Tex in the eyes. "She sent this to me for safekeeping several years back. Never have opened it. Her letter said not to unless someone was put in danger."

"Think the town shooting is what she meant by that?" Strip spoke up at last.

"Could be." Doc dusted off the top of the lockbox in his hand. "I have the key in my office." He turned and walked off. Tex and Strip stared after him. "You coming or not?"

Tex shook his head in exasperation and followed the judge. It seemed that Radiator Springs was full of eccentric characters. They settled into Doc's office, the box was placed on the table. After a few minutes of fiddling in a desk drawer, a key was pulled out of hiding. Doc slipped it into the lock. _Click._ The box lid sprang open.

Settled inside was various items, one being a thick file. Doc pulled it out and spread the contents on his desk. Two birth certificates, several legal documents, a journal and many pictures of two young boys. Tex blinked in surprise. He recognized the boys in the pictures.

"Is that Lightning and Mater?" He shot an incredulous look at Doc.

"It sure looks like them." Doc picked up a picture of Delanie holding an infant, with a redheaded child standing by her side. There was a man in the background.

"That looks like Lynda's brother. Jacob." Strip frowned.

Doc sat the picture down and went through the other photos. They were various pictures of the boys growing up. They were all marked on the back with dates. The last ones were marked with the boy's ages. _Lightning – eleven, Tommy – four._ The three of them were sitting in front of an ice cream shop, laughing as someone snapped the picture. Tex riffled through the box searching for anything that might shed a little more light on the situation. Strip picked up the leather-bound journal and flipped through it, his eyes raking over the dates. What could have caused her disappearance?

"Find anything Doc?"

"Birth certificates, but something's off."

"What?" Strip's head shot up to look at Doc.

"See here," Doc offered the certificate as evidence. "Jacob Storm is listed as the father, Delanie is listed as the mother. But this looks like a forgery. How that happened I can't say…" His lips formed a thin line.

"What about the date of Mater's birth?" Strip's mind was racing. "Lynda's brother died the year that Lightning was born." Strip grabbed the two birth certificates. "Jacob isn't listed as the father of Mater. And there's seven years between them."

"So… how did she end up with both boys?" Tex glanced between his fellow investigators.

"It seems that Mater really is her son. What's the father's name?" Doc looked at the document again. "David Evers. Tex you have anyway of finding out who that is?"

"I can give it a shot." He pulled out his phone and stepped out of the room.

"So, who is Lightning's real mother?" Strip flipped through the journal again. "Here!" He pulled out a folded document and handed it to Doc.

"This looks authentic." Doc compared it to Lightning's other birth certificate. "He's your nephew alright. Jacob Storm is listed as the father, but Delanie isn't the mother."

"Who is then?"

"Lydia Wheeler."

"Wait a second?" Strip did a double take. That sounded like the last name of Lightning's driver, Mack. "I think I might know who his mother is…well who she's related to." Strip leaned back in his chair. The more he found out…the more he needed to know


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Hello, dear readers! I know it's been so long since I updated, but I promise I've not forgotten y'all! Life has been super crazy! Anyway, here I am with another update to Tangled Trail! I hope everyone enjoys! Don't forget to sit back, relax, and review! (Seriously I love checking emails and seeing the lovely reviews from my amazing readers!)**

"You're foolin' with me." Sheriff leaned back and stared at Doc hard. He looked at Doc, then Strip.

"Proof is right here." Doc pushed the documents closer to Sheriff.

Sheriff shook his head and glanced down at the birth certificate glaring up at him. He knew there was something familiar about Mater. A small smile touched his face, the more he recalled Delanie's childhood, the more he could see her in Mater. He picked up the birth certificate with his face set in a grim line.

"I want to know what happened to her."

"We have federal agents coming to town." Doc leaned back in his chair.

"Feds." Sheriff glowered.

"Those men in your jail. They're professionals." Strip finally spoke up. "They shot my nephew."

"Still can't believe y'all are related." Sheriff shook his head. "Small world."

"Your daughter was raising Lightning. I want to know why. There are too many questions."

"This is starting to resemble one of those crummy soap operas." Sheriff ran a hand over his face.

"Ain't that the truth," Strip grumbled. "All we know is that Delanie was an undercover cop."

"She was married to another cop. And Mater came about."

"How do you know that Doc?" Sheriff narrowed his eyes. He hadn't gotten to give Delanie away.

"Tex did some digging." Strip offered.

"Ok, this is just causing more questions to pop up." The newly minted grandfather raised a hand to stop any more information. "Lay out what we know. Do it nice and slow."

"Alright. One, we know that Delanie was an undercover cop. Two, she took Lightning in and later had Mater. Three, she is not Lightnings mother. Which means he's not your grandson, Sheriff." Doc nodded to his friend. "We also know that David Evers was Mater's father."

"Next, we know that whatever your daughter knew…It was important enough that they've sent professionals to stir things up." Strip looked wearily between the others.

"Agreed. We need to figure out why she was passing Lightning off as her son? What happened to his birth mother?"

"Tex is checking that out as we speak." Strip fiddled with a file.

"Who's watching the prisoners?"

"Don't worry. Luigi and Guido are inside and Tex is making his call just outside the jail." Doc grinned.

"I need to go check on them." Sheriff stood and shot his friend a slight glare. "Leaving those two in charge of my jail." He stalked off. His real reason was to get away. He needed to calm his mind, he was overloading from all the new information.

He had a grandson, a grandson that he had been taking care of for two years. It hurt to know that Delanie had married without telling him. She'd gotten in over her head apparently. The still grieving father made his way over to the jail. He was going to get to the bottom of his daughter's disappearance.

"I don't know about this." Cal glanced at his partner in crime.

"Don't be a fraidy cat." Sally shot Cal an annoyed look. "You do want to know what's going on right?"

"I mean…I guess." He looked over his shoulder. The teen was certain that his uncle or aunt was going to jump out and skin him alive.

"Good. The adults aren't telling us anything. So we have to find out on our own." She grabbed a tin and tossed it to Cal. "Cover your face with that. Else they're gonna see that pearly white skin of yours." Her face was already painted black and her clothes were a matching color.

"Fine." Cal obliged and covered his face.

"Better. Now, here's the key. I'll go and unlock it and turn off the alarm. That'll give us the chance to look around without Sheriff coming."

"Isn't this a crime?"

"It's not technically breaking and entering if we have a key." Sally sounded as if she was a lawyer.

"If we get caught, it's all on you." Cal muttered.

"You just keep watch." She scurried forwards and unlocked the door. "Come on."

Cal scrambled after her and tripped on the front steps. He nearly faceplanted but Sally caught him.

"Careful." She sighed. "This way."

They melted inside, she deftly disarmed the alarm and grinned in triumph as she pulled out a flashlight.

"I don't want to know how many times you've done this."

"Chicken." She led him through the building.

It was an old storage building. The outside was maintained, but it looked older than the rest of the town. Cal coughed at the stagnant air in the building. It was a living time capsule. An ancient looking desk was in the main room, dust blanketed it giving off an eerie feel. Sally hid a shiver.

"Should we even be here?"

"Do you want answers?"

"How do you know we'll find answers here?" Cal narrowed his eyes.

"I bugged my Grandpa's office."

"Sally!"

"What? Sometimes they have important information that I want to know!"

The inquisitive teens crept through the building. Sally lead the pair towards the back.

 _Creakkkkkkkk…_

"What was that!?" Cal jumped and grabbed Sally from behind. His heart had leapt into his throat.

"Just. A. Floorboard." She pried him off. "Come on."

"How are we supposed to get answers in an old building?"

"Grandpa mentioned something to your uncle just before we met up for supper. They were in the courthouse practically all day."

"So…What did he mention?"

"He said that Delanie came back to town when Sheriff was out of town."

"And?"

"She dropped some things off in storage."

Silence fell between the pair as they came to the last door on the main floor. Sally swung it open revealing a pair of rickety looking stairs.

"Please tell me that we aren't going down there?" Cal gulped. He didn't like the looks of that.

"Yep." Sally's voice was full of sunshine.

She guided the way with the flashlight cutting through the darkness. The stairs protested the foreign weight as the teens made their way to the basement. It was eerily quiet; footsteps and breathing were the only sounds. They echoed off the walls and the flashlight created specters as it glanced off objects.

"Here."

Cal jumped slightly as his companion's voice cut through the silence. He watched as she shoved away some crates and boxes until she pulled out an old looking suitcase. It looked like it would fall apart.

"How do you know that's what we're looking for?"

"Detective work."

"A lot of snooping you mean." Cal muttered. "How long have you been looking into this?"

"A while. Sheriff mentioned his daughter before. How she was innocent? I wanted to help." She shrugged. "Plus, there isn't a lot to do in Radiator Springs."

"Where do we take this?"

"Cozy Cones. I have a skeleton key. I can get into one of the other cones." She hefted the suitcase up. "Carry this. I'll have the flashlight."

"Alright. Let's just get out of here."

They stood and moved back upstairs. Cal screeched as a cobweb covered his face. He didn't wait for Sally, he darted past her and through the front door.

"Cal! Wait for me!" She locked the door and hurried after him.

Cal didn't look back, he clutched the suitcase to his chest and made record time. He paused outside Cozy Cone number eight to catch his breath. That building had been extremely terrifying for some reason. A hand landed over his mouth and jerked him back. He screamed only to have it muffled.

"Shhh. Come on." It was Sally. She dragged him into the cone and locked the door behind them.

"Don't scare me like that!" Cal glared.

"Let's look at that suitcase!"

"Sure. Don't worry about my health! I could have had a heart attack."

"But you didn't. We're wasting time. We have to get back before someone wakes up."

Cal rolled his eyes and dusted off the top of the suitcase. He fiddled with the locks on it before the top sprung open nearly knocking Sally over. Inside lay three black books and a thick manila envelope.

"Should we read them?"

"…Let's see what else is in here." Sally moved the books and envelope aside. "Oh…I think we better get my Grandpa."

"Why?"

"Because this!" Sally pointed to the bottom of the suitcase.

A gun was in a plastic bag, the handle was stained with what suspiciously looked like blood.

"I knew we shouldn't have went snooping!"


End file.
